Bleeding Out For You
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: <html><head></head>Stuck in a situation in which she has no control, Jade turns to the one person who has been there for her more times than she prefers to admit; Tori Vega. Will they find themselves lost in the desire? *COMPLETE*</html>
1. Cracks In The Pavement

Ever since I met her, I despised her.

So why, why do I feel this way?

I gripped my fingers around the slender handle of my black, flat hairbrush, so hard that my knuckles turn whiter than my porcelain skin. Thoughts about my enemy swarmed through my head, making me feel sick, dizzy, and disoriented. With a grunt, I slammed my brush at my mirror, shattering it. My hands went numb, and I saw blood run down my wrist, dripping onto my garnet countertop. It didn't hurt much. I actually enjoyed it. Until the numbness ceased, that is.

"Shit," I grumbled, the feeling of pain returning to my body. "Shit!" Grabbing a wad of toilet paper, I dabbed at the small cuts in my skin, trying to squeeze the glass shards out with my pointed nails. It didn't work. I tried again, and again, only making it worse. My hands were going numb, which actually started to frighten me.

Why do I always make things worse?

Rushing out of my bathroom to my bedroom like the blood seeping through my arms, I grabbed my phone, which had been laying face-up on my wooden bedside table. I flipped it, unlocking the phone. I found myself scrolling through my contacts, but I was unable to focus, my eyes being blurred with the tears making their home upon my face. I blinked excessively hard, finding my enemy's name in the list. I tapped the number quickly, pressing the phone to my ear, becoming impatient.

I was about to hang up, when the call connected.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" She still hasn't unblocked my number? After a year?

I inhaled deeply, attempting to collect my wits. "Th-there are pr-pr-pro-probably t-t-t-t-tons-s-s of re-" I let out a shriek as I felt my wounds throb, the wicked blood flow not stopping. "-reasons a-as to why.. My number is b-bl-locked." What a weak attempt at remaining in control. I sobbed like a child into the phone, the pain unbearable.

"Jade?" Clueless girl.

"W-what?" Pull it together, Jade.

I heard her sigh loudly, and it sounded like she just plopped onto a cushion. "Are you crying?"

I sniffed, snot ramming itself back into my nostrils. "N-n-" She wouldn't let me finish.

Her voice was soft, sweet, and gentle. "Jade.. Are you okay? I'm right here for you."

Before I could react, my mouth spoke words I would never dare to say; "I-I'm not okay, Tori.. I'm not okay. I did something really bad, and I don't think I can fix it on my own." The salty demon tears fell onto the glass pieces stuck in my wrist, and I cried out in pain. I've never been so vulnerable in my life. Not even when Beck wouldn't take me back.

My heart flipped down into my stomach as the girl I loved to hate and hated to love whispered, "I'll be over in ten minutes. Stay strong, Jade."

I hung up, unable to say much else. I shot her a quick text, however.

**Key under welcome mat. Ask Cat for directions. Don't tell her anything. Don't let her come. Tell her that I took your stupid doll or something.**

Not a moment later, she texted back.

**I'm on my way. I'll hurry.**

Thank god she got her driver's license.

I slid down my black walls, curling up into a ball. Out of all the people I actually considered my friend, why was Vega now one of them?

If anything, she caused this misery of mine, with her flirtatious hair flipping and sugar plum cheek bones and perfect angel voice..

God damn you, Vega, for being everything I want.

My eyelids started to feel heavy, and my vision began to blur. I felt my heart slow into a soft bump every now and then. My entire body just seemed to lose all feeling, and I slumped over, limply. Every time I heard the slightest shiver of my old house, my ears would ring to no end. My world was crashing down beneath me.

I did, however, take the time to notice that my head and feet were also bleeding, horribly.

Fantastic. Another blood stain.

At first I thought a mouse had been running up and down the narrow halls, but then I realized it was only the soft pitter-patter of Tori's Latina feet, coming to my rescue.

Yippee.

I heard my name; "Jade? Jade, are you up here?" I reached for my phone to answer Tori's stupid question, when my bedroom door swung open. I look over at her, my eyes filled with sorrow and despair. I truly could not fight my way out of this one. Tori ran over to me, sliding down on her knees, grabbing my shoulder. "Jade, sweetie-" She stopped mid-sentence. What little I had left of my blood ran cold. She called me 'sweetie'.

I coughed, putting on my Judy Garland voice. "Oh, I'm T-Tori Vega.. A-and I can't c-c-control my lesb-b-bian tendencies-s-s...! Why don't you ju-ust give me a kiss?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "This is seriously a life threatening situation and you choose to mock a voice that's not even mine now, in this moment?"

I looked up at her, my eyes smirking for me. "You..You didn't d-deny the lesbian t-t-tenden-den-cies-s."

Tori stands up, looking flustered. "Fine, if you're just gonna make fun of me, I'll just leave you here. This is probably one of your games, anyway."

And that's when I broke down.

"T-Tori, p-please. Wait.. I'm n-n-not joking, I-I-I seriously had an accident and I-I can't fix it. Please don't leave me, please don't leave me here to die!"

Tori's facial expressions had a serious moodswing. She went into my bathroom, and didn't even comment on my mess. I heard her rummaging through my supplies, and moments later, she reappeared.

"I'm gonna fix you. Okay? Sit still. Close your eyes. This will sting." She poured nearly the whole bottle of peroxide on my arms, and I screeched, banging my head on my bedside table, which knocked down several pens.

"Shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker tits fart turd and twat," I screamed, as she dabbed a square of cloth with the liquid on my forehead and feet.

"Jade, I'm gonna have to get these glass shards out somehow. You can scream all you want. Just try to stay still."

I smirked slightly. "Yes, Nurse Tori." I saw a small blush spread across her sugar plums. "Red's your color, Vega. They compliment those rosy cheekbones."

She ignored my obvious compliment, probably not used to seeing me like this. Hell, I'm not used to it, either, so I can't blame her.

I felt the tweezers dig into my skin, and I was out.

I felt a hand shake me from my blackout, and I automatically swung on reflex.

"Jade.. Wake up. You're all fixed." I forced my eyes open. Tori was wrapping my arms up in bandages, being extremely gentle, just like she always is. She glanced over my body, and if my mouth hadn't been so dry, I would have shot a snarky comment at her. Instead, she tiptoed her way to the right side of my king bed, sticking her ass all up on my sheets. "Can I lay here?" she asked in a calm tone. I nodded, desperately craving the feel of her narrow, stick-like body all smushed up to my curvy, developed one. I wanted to take in her scent, which had a hint of roses and Latin spices blended together buried beneath beautiful rays of sunshine after a gentle storm.

God, what the hell? Who am I, Robbie?

Tori cleared her throat, shaking me of my disturbingly lustful desires for the Latina. "Uh, Jade. I, uh. Wanted to know why you asked me to come help you."

I blinked, unsure how to answer. I mean, yeah, I COULD say, 'Because I'm in love with you,' but that would never go well.

So I sit up, and she follows my actions. I look her dead in the eye.

Here goes nothing.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tori nods. I lean in, and before she can turn her head so her ear is in hearing range, I softly grab her chin, placing my dry, chapped lips onto her soft, glistening ones.

Sparks never felt so amazing.


	2. Broken Glass

Tori pulled back after three seconds, our lips separating with a pop. The Latina girl's face was occupied with a certain blend of confusion, embarrassment, and.. is that lust? Her jaw dropped, and it dangled like a fish on a hook. I reached up, closed her mouth for her, and patted her perfect cheek.

"J..Jade.. What kind of secret was that?" I simply shrugged, laying back down on my red, fluffy bed. I crossed my arms over my chest, and I forced myself to stare at my bland ceiling, instead of Vega's beautiful facial structure. She pulled me back up, a frown spread across her little lips. "Jade. Why did you just kiss me? Why am I even here?"

I looked deep into her chocolatey eyes, dropping my smirk. "Vega. You frustrate me. One minute, I hate you, then the next? My heart is aching for your attention. I lost control of myself, and slammed a hair brush into a mirror. I knew I wouldn't be able to call Cat. She'd see me, freak out, and get paramedics. Or worse, my mother. She would have thought I intentionally hurt myself again."

"Again?" Seeing the worry in Tori's expression made my heart scream.

"..Long story. But I couldn't call Beck, either. He would have made me tell him why I did this, and he would have found out that I have a crush on you, and he would tell EVERYbody."

Tori closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Crush on me?" I frowned, pulling myself up into a sitting position so we could be eye-level. I noticed her outfit for the first time, seeing a purple, loose fitting tank-top, blue skinny jeans that fit her body in all the right places, and pink Hello Bunny socks. Still sexy, though.

"There's the big secret, Tori. I have a crush on you."

"But.. How? You.. You hate me! You've treated me like-" She paused, her breath catching in her petite throat. "like shit, ever since we've met."

My shoulders slumped, and my head swayed. "Do you think this is any easier on me, Vega? I'll admit that I'm gay, and I'm going to admit that I used Beck to hide my feelings for girls. Not initially, but after I met you.. Goddammit, Tori. You ruined my fucking life and I'm enjoying every single second of it!"

Vega stares at me. "You just called me Tori." I glance down, my eyes eating at the candy on her chest, then back up to her face.

"Guess so, Tori." A blush spreads across her cheeks, and a smile,

genuinely.

She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. I lick my teeth slightly, craving the feel of those lips upon mine. Tori smiles at me, almost sympathetically. I close my eyes, scrunching up my nose. "I don't need your pity, Vega."

I feel her hands lightly touch my two shoulders, and my eyes open upon the action. "...I wasn't smiling out of pity. You just told me how you felt about me. You opened up to me, for real. I saw the real Jade West. And I love that."

I felt my heart stop in the middle of my chest, and I nearly choked on my own spit. We just continued to stare at each other, admiring one another's features. The fact that Tori was checking me out could have been enough to get me off. "F-feel free to say something before I puke," I stuttered, feeling my hands tremor.

She took in a deep breath, biting her lower lip. "I'll say a few things; your injuries weren't nearly as bad as you may think, which is why I never called 9-1-1.. And, uh.. You were likely just having a panic attack.. And.. The kiss wasn't terrible-" I stopped her.

"You like my lips, Vega?" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She smiles and lets out a little giggle that matches what Heaven sounds like.

"Jade, I don't know what to feel right now. Just a few months ago, you nearly killed me just to steal my lead role in Steamboat Suzy, and then last week we sang karaoke together, and I just.."

I shake my head a little bit too vigorously, as my neck cracks and my raven hair flies in every which way. "Vega, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, and frankly, you're one of my least favorites. But.. I-I do really l.." I catch myself, right as I was about to say I love her, "like you."

She smirks in the most adorable way possible. "Maybe you'll be glad to know that I'm gay, too."

My eyes widen, and a smile spreads across my face. "No way. Not pristine little Princess Tori Vega."

Tori changes her sitting position to where she's nearly curled up into a ball. "I was straight. Then a little bit bisexual. But things started to change around my life. The girls got prettier, and the boys proved to be cheesy-wag-skunk-bags," she admitted. I cringed, remembering the events with Steven and Ryder.

I placed my cold, long hands onto her warm ones, attempting to comfort her. She scooted closer to me, and pushed me back onto my now freezing comforter. I winked. "I like where this is going."

She rolled her eyes, laying beside me. "I just wanna cuddle."

"Cuddle. With me? Jade West does not cuddle."

Tori strays her arm across my abdomen. "She will if she wants to talk to me about her feelings."

I scoffed, pretending to be annoyed. "Who says I wanted to talk about my feelings?" Tori started to sit up, but I 'gently pulled her' back to where she was before. And by that, I mean I forcefully yanked her. "Fine, Vega. I want to talk about my feelings. You win. Just.. Cuddle me please." I took the time to steal a glance out to my window to the right of me, and noticed the sun, which was beginning to lower under the horizon. When I looked back, Tori's face was as golden as drips of honey into warm tea. Her arm tightened around my waist, and she shuffled closer, burying her face into my side-boob. I felt my face grow hot.

"Y'know what, Jade?" I grunted in response, fearing she would reject me. But what I got was a pair of Vega lips on my own.

Hell yes.

She stopped the kiss, sitting back up. "Vega," I whined.

"Jade, we seriously need to talk about this. What are we?"

I sat up, too, taking her hands in mine once more. I gazed into her eyes, putting on my best 'serious' look. "I'm going to break up with Beck. He deserves actually having someone who wants him."

She crosses her arms, nodding in agreement. "Ah, and that still leaves the question about us."

"What do you want us to be?" I ask, stroking her cheek, rubbing my thumb across the cheekbones in which I fantasize about at night.

Tori bites her lip. "..I like you. A lot. And, honestly, I want us to be something. I've wanted us to be something ever since, well.."

"Well, what?"

"For just about as long as you have."

I groan, suddenly feeling ill and frustrated. "Tori, you're probably going to make me ask this, aren't you."

"You're the one who kissed me, first," she points out with that cute little smile.

I roll my eyes with a grin, letting out a chuckle. "Alright, Vega. Would you like to be my girlfriend."

She taps her chin. "Hmmm.. Okay. If-"

"If what?"

"If you break up with Beck, first. Tomorrow, at school, in person."

I scratch my scalp, closing my eyes. "Deal."

Tori stands, grabbing her brown,

leather boots, slipping them onto her feet. "I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow, babe," she says with a sly smile. The Latina exits my bedroom, and I listen for her echoed footsteps until I can barely hear anything.

When I know she's gone, I mutter"Goodnight, sugartits."

Did.. Today actually happen?

I sure fucking hope so.

Standing, I placed my feet onto my lush, gray carpet, and I turned on my lamp. My bedroom window overlooked the front of my house, so I was able to watch Vega's red convertible leave.

I noticed that she cleaned up where the glass was, which was really sweet of her. Gah, she's like ice cream. I hate ice cream. But she's also like coffee.. I love coffee.

Tearing off my black The Rolling Stones tank-top, I realized that Tori and I were both semi-matching. I slipped out of my black leggings, and jumped into gray sweatpants, and a white, extra large t-shirt. I looked at my old-fashioned alarm clock, which was on top of the bedside table; the time read 7:36.

"That early? Damn. I'm fucking beat," I mumble, gliding slowly to my bedroom door. I open it, and I was going to go eat a nice helping of Shepherd's Pie, but the sound of children's laughter and a sickly sweet voice made me stop in my tracks and turn around back into my dark bedroom. I made it a point to slam my door shut, which rattled my scissor decorations up along the base wall enough to the point where Cat would have thought there was an earthquake.

Ah, Cat. I've known her for nearly my entire life. She's really not as stupid as one would think. It's an act. She's had it ever since middle school. There's no specific reason, she's just.. Ah.. She doesn't get a lot of attention at home. So that's her rehab.

I pick up my phone, and unlock it. I immediately dial Cat's number, which, by the way, I took the time to memorize it by heart.

A few moments later, she answers.

"Cat," I began, "it's Jade. You need to come over.. Like, now. Something really big just happened."

I hear the tiny girl shrill in excitement. "Ooh! Sleepover! I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye!" She hung up, and I loosely flung my phone out in a random direction, and it hit my window. Thankfully, nothing happened, but I was a little wary around broken glass.

I bury myself in my red covers, trying to savor Vega's scent, whatever was left of it. As soon as I began to drift off, I heard my mother call up to me; "Jade! Your friend, Cat, is here to see you!"

Rolling my eyes, I yelled back, "I'm in my room!"

Cat comes running up the stairs, bursting through my door. "Hey hey." I look up, greet her, and bury my face back into my sheets. Cat sits on my bed next to me, and pets my hair. I don't even bark at her to stop. However, she stops on her own, and goes to turn on a lamp, which also had a home upon my stupid bedside table. Once the room had a soft glow to it, she closed my blinds and red curtains, and lied back down, continuing to comfort me.

I take in a deep breath as if I were about to sing a Whitney Houston song. "I kissed Tori."

She looks at me, and her face shows a mixture of confusion and amusement. "You.. Kissed Tori? When?"

I sit up, crossing my legs to face her. "..Few hours ago, when she came over."

Cat squeaks. "Jadey.. Isn't that a little gay?" I can tell by the way she delivers the line that she's teasing.

I smirk, and lightly punch her shoulder. "Shut up, you're just as gay as I am."

She taps her tan finger on my nose. "Ah-ah-ah. Bisexual," Cat corrects.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Give me ALL the details!"

I plop back down, and curl up into a ball. "No.. Too many.."

She follows my lead, and lays down next to me. Instinctively, I scoot closer, and she cuddles me. We've done this routine for each other since Kindergarten. It started when Cat broke down to me and told me about some bullies. I cuddled her, then put the bullies in the hospital.

Okay, so it was only the nurse's office, but those cops sure acted like I had put them into the hospital.

I eventually fell asleep in the arms of my best friend, feeling drained, and useless; I was going to break Beck's heart in the morning. I can't do that.

Fuck.


	3. Sooner or Later

The shrill shriek of my alarm clock woke me in an instant. With a groan, I mashed my fist onto the narrow snooze button, rolling over. I heard a small giggle. Cat and I were nose to nose. "Heehee.. Jadey, we gotta get up now."

"No.. I don't want to.." Cat sits up, dragging me to her position. The girl hops to her feet, running over to turn on my lamp. As soon as the dim light appeared, a pounding sensation filled my head. Cat yanked my hand.

"Please get up, Jade. We could be late," she whined. I complied, finally, shuffling to my bathroom. I turned on the water, closing my door, allowing the steam to set in. I unwrapped my bandages, and saw my cuts were mostly healed.

"A miracle worker, that Vega is," I whispered, slipping out of my baggy t-shirt. I shimmied down out of the sweat pants and underwear, stepping into the tub. I lifted the tab on the faucet, letting the shower head take over. The water cleansed my soul, and I began to sing softly, out of pure habit. I scrubbed all my sorrows away with my body wash. A combination of vanilla and mint spread up into my nostrils, relaxing me. "Ahh," I breathed, as I rinsed the soap from myself. Eyes closed, I found my bottle of shampoo, and I cracked the lid open, squeezing what little left I had of the shampoo into my palm, and began to lather the soap into my hair. I leaned my head down, rinsing directly under the stream of jet-powered water. I placed my hand on the valve controlling the water's flow, and shut it off, pulling my shower curtain back, and grabbed a soft, black towel from the floor. Wrapping myself up, I dried off as much as I could while standing, and went back out to my bedroom. "Your turn," I informed my red-haired friend. She skipped happily to the shower, humming. I snorted, pulling open all of my dresser drawers. Picking out a generic cotton bra and briefs, I shook the towel loose, putting on the undergarments. I found a red and black plaid shirt, which happened to be Beck's and slipped that on as well. Picking up a pair of black skinny jeans, I shimmied my way into the tight-fitting pants, and pulled on some white socks, and finding some old Chucks to wear on my feet. I head banged a bit to air out my jet-black hair, and decided to leave out my extensions. I found my make-up, and took care of that as well, only applying a tad of lipgloss and mascara. As soon as I finished, Cat came out wearing a pink dress and a white jacket, with a white bow tying her hair into a long ponytail. She was wearing white heels. The girl really knows how to be pretty.

Cat smiles at me. "Who're you dressed up for?" she teases. I feel a blush claiming my cheeks as its territory.

"Nobody," I answer, gazing down to my legs.

"Mhm. Sure. Come on, Jadey, let's go get some breakfast."

I groan, shutting my eyes. "Caterina Valentine, if you call me 'Jadey' one more time, I will force you to wear all of my blackest clothing."

Her eyes widen. "You know I don't wear your size!"

I smirk replacing my frown, I nod. "That's the point, Kitty." We hooked arms, and we grabbed each other's bags, and walked out of my room, embracing the darkness of my home. My hand molested the beige walls, searching for a light switch. When I found it, my index finger flipped the knob up, and we sped down the steps, both of us giggling like a group of pre-teens. Cat dragged me to the kitchen, where my mother was whistling over our electric stove. I stopped, cringing, and as soon as I was about to turn around, my very very best friend stopped me.

"Good morning, Ms. West!" she bubbled out. My mother, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman, turned. She smiled warmly, causing my stomach to sink.

"Hey, sweetheart! Jade, you didn't tell me Cat stayed the night.."

I shrugged, looking down at our gray tiled floor. "Last-minute."

"Do you want some pancakes? Eggs? Some juice?"

I hear Cat say, "No thank you. But I appreciate the offer! We're running late, Jade and I have to study for an exam." The one time Cat comes through for me. She knows how I am about my mom.

The lady pauses, and I look up. "Well, alright. Jade, can you take Zach to-"

"No," I answer, grabbing my keys and wallet. I'm not taking my brother anywhere. He's whiny and distracting. Cat giggles, following me to my car in the garage. I enter the driver's side, and she climbs in beside me. "Thanks for not making me stay to talk to her," I say with a slight hiss. Cat nods in response, and I slide my key into the ignition, turning my black vehicle to a growling start.

I wove through the streets, and Cat clung to my arm, shaking down to her hips; she fears my driving. "Jade.. Please slow down.. Pretty please?" I complied, not wanting the girl to piss on my leather seats. To make up for her anxiety attack, I stopped by Skybucks and payed for us to have coffee and muffins for breakfast.

Not long after, I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot, and stopped the car in my usual spot. "Kay, get out," I said with sarcasm. She pouted. I can't resist her goddamn pout. "I'm kidding, Kitty. Thanks for coming over on such short notice."

The petite marshmallow squeezed me, squealing. "Any time! Good luck today," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Cat grabbed her coffee and muffin, leaving my car. I followed, grabbing her bag along with mine, as she forgot it. I took my time traveling to the front door, as my heart and lungs were having spasms as I got closer. Sucking in a deep breath, I forced the double doors open, and walked inside my school. Beck was standing by my locker, and as soon as he saw me, his entire body lit up in excitement. That pit feeling in my stomach returned, but I knew I had to do what was right for everyone.

Beck cocked his right eyebrow. "Hey, Jade. You have Cat's bag."

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. "I noticed."

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

Here we go..

"Not really. Can we talk? Privately?" Beck grew worried, yet he nodded, and we made our way into the Janitor's closet. I leaned back against the door, a heavy sigh escaping my lips. "Beck.. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I gestured to the two of us. "This. Us. We."

Beck, with a confused look, opened his mouth, but closed it again, his jaw tightening. "You're.. You're breaking us up, aren't you?" Sheepishly, I nodded. "..Are you sure, Jade? Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?"

"I'm sorry." I was on the verge of tears, as was he.

"No," he said. Pausing, he looked down at his feet. He shoved me out of the way of the door. "No. I'm sorry, Jade. Don't come crawling back to me this time." Beck stormed out of the closet, and I slid down the wall beside the giant trash bin, burying my face in my skeleton-like hands. I lifted my head up, pulling my phone out of my front pants pocket, checking the time. I had three minutes till class started. Grabbing both mine and Cat's bags, I stood, exiting the closet.

As soon as I entered Sikowitz's room, all eyes landed upon me, and continued to stare as I sat in the middle of Cat, and yes, Tori. Beck was sitting in the front row, besides a Shrugger. I handed the red-headed mermaid princess hybrid her sickening pink bag, muttering, "you forgot this." Tori looked at me as if to say, 'did you do it?' With a nod, I slyly reached for her hand, and she took it. Nobody noticed, though.

"Beck!" Sikowitz yelled out of nowhere, startling me and Tori enough to drop each other's grip.

"Sikowitz," he answered back, half-heartedly.

The coconut-freak crouched down, smiling widely. "Lead us in a scene."

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Sikowitz pouted. "Awe, why the sad boo-boo face?"

Beck's muscles tensed. "I just don't want to," he barked.

"Alright then, Crabby Cathy. Good Ghandi."

Cat stood up. "I'll lead a scene, I love scenes!"

Sikowitz jumped onto his feet, clapping his hands. "Pick your people."

"Uhm.. Robbie, Xavier, and Wynn." I was actually rather shocked, yet thankful, that she didn't pick me. I tuned out the ongoing scene, focusing on what I did to Beck.

But he's Beck. He'll have another date. Eventually.

Right?


	4. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

A pang of guilt shivered through my bones as I left the school in my car,

preparing to drive home. As soon as I flipped my turn signal to exit the parking lot, someone banged on the side of the vehicle. I cracked the passenger window half-way, and saw my Vega standing there.

"Can I have a ride?"

With a smirk, I answered, "oh, I'm sure you could."

"Jade, you know what I meant," Tori complained with a whine.

I'm so good at teasing her. "I know, you big baby. Get in the car, we have much to discuss." Tori followed my command, and instead of driving home, I parked back in my space.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, in complete silence, Tori spoke up. "Jade.. I don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents." I could sense the fear and pain buried in her voice.

"Tor, we don'r have to tell them just yet. I'm just as nervous as you are." The half-Latin softly rested her palm on my knee, as I began to spill everything I've gone through. "When I was six, my mom gave birth to my little brother, Zach. Not long after the midget's first birthday, Dad filed for divorce and moved in with some slutty English stewardess he met on one of his 'business trips'.. My mom was devastated, you know?"

Tori sucked in a breath. "I'm pretty sure my mom is cheating on my dad with his partner, Gary."

I rested my hand on top of Vega's, intertwining our fingers. "Don't take it out on yourself. It's not your fault. If you ever need to talk about it, you come to me, or Cat,

or Andre. We've all been there."

My not-yet-girlfriend has a tear running down her cheek. I gently wipe my thumb on her face, taking the tear with me. "Don't cry.. It'll be okay.." I whispered in a voice I did not fully recognize. Noticing Tori's seatbelt hanging loosely where it's attached at the car, I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her body. She rested her head onto my shoulder, and I felt her smile.

"I didn't realize you could be so kind," Tori admitted, playing with a lock of my artificially black hair.

"Only for people who truly deserve it; like you." I paused. "..And Cat, and Andre."

Tori's heartbeat synced with mine. "Jadelyn West?"

"Humor me."

"Would you, milady, like to go out with me, forrealzies?"

I actually laughed. "Sure! If you never EVER say forrealzies again. Ever."

Tori kissed my cheek, crawling back to her seat beside me. "...Forrealzies."

"Watch it, Vega." I turned on the car, and we rode off into the sunset.

Okay, so the sun wasn't actually setting yet, but we would have been.

Tori's head sprung up. "Wait, since when do you have a little brother?"

"God, Tori, do you ever listen?" I teased. She looked incredibly hurt. "I'm kidding. Since I was six. Here's the run-down: his name is Zach, he's eleven, he's in the fifth grade, he looks just like me, which bothers the both of us-"

"That is so adorable!" Tori gushes, placing her head in her hands. I cocked an eyebrow, and she shut up.

"He's really into sports. Like, seriously into sports. That's why he's my dad's favorite."

"..Well, what about your mom?"

I snarled. "Don't talk about my mother. Forget it. I don't wanna talk about anything in my life anyway."

Tori nodded her head. "I'm sorry.. Do you mind taking me home? I promised Trina that I would help her make a fancy dinner for her date."

"Did you promise, or did she take your Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll again?"

"...Say that to my butt!"

I felt a laugh bubble over me. "Your.. Butt? No thanks, Tori. That's too kinky, even for me." A blush rose upon Vega's cheeks. I smiled in victory.

"Just take me home, please." So I did.

Then, I took myself home.

I did say I like to punish myself.

I left my car in my empty driveway, as I was planning on going elsewhere as soon as I packed a bag of clothes. Exiting my vehicle, I embraced the L.A. sun, taking slow, easy steps to my doorway. As soon as I entered, I was greeted with AC, the smell of mother's famed Blueberry Bomber muffins, and my stomach growled involuntarily. Mom hasn't made a batch of those muffins since I was twelve. I practically flew to the kitchen. Mom was sitting at our kitchen table, holding a basket of her baked goods. I stopped at the doorway, and she looked into my eyes with her matching blues, except tears lined her face. I've never been a sensitive person, but a demon overtook my soullessness, and ordered me to do something.

So, I hugged her. Tightly. She sobbed into my shirt, and I realized what day it was today; the day Dad left.

"Mom, don't worry about it.. He's an ass. And, uh, his new wife is annoying and ugly," I said, trying to get the woman to cut the waterworks. When she looks back up at me, I see that she is not crying out of sadness; she's angry.

"Oh, so you think this is all about your father, huh? No, Jade. For once, this is about you."

I scoff, sitting down across the table. "What'd I do this time?" She narrows her eyes, sinking into mine. I fidget in my seat, as that's where I got my glare from.

"It's true, isn't it?" she growls.

Crossing my arms to my chest, I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno. Is it?"

Mom leans across the table and grabs my collar, smashing our noses together. "Don't even play that game, Jadelyn. You're gay. You're a lesbian. A dyke. Aren't you? Aren't you!?"

My skin tingles, and I clench my fists. "You know what, Mom? Yes. I am. I am gay. There's the big secret. Another thing? I'm in a relationship. I don't know who told you, but I don't care anymore."

Anger relishes throughout my veins, and I stand, stomping out of the kitchen and up to my room, violently stuffing clothes into my black and red striped duffle bag. I took my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and my favorite pair of scissors, putting them into their own compartment. I struggle to zip up the bag, and nearly ripped the damn thing off, but I didn't care. I found my phone and phone charger, taking that, too. I ran down my staircase, calling out, "maybe Dad was right about you, heartless bitch." Slamming my front door to make a point, I entered my car, speeding off in some random direction.

Who cares, though? No way in hell I'm coming back.


	5. You Could Be My Painkiller

I found myself at the door of the Vega household. I was so angry at the world that I didn't even notice I was on the way to my own girlfriend's home.

With a heavy sigh spewing out of my lips, I turned off my car, and swung open the door, exiting. I picked up my bag, and strutted over to their redwood door, knocking. I heard the lock click, and someone opened the door; Trina.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an accusatory tone.

I let myself smirk. "Hm. No reason. I just wanted to.. Check out your house some more. Find the best hiding places, maybe look at your.. Things.. Let me in."

Trina gulped, and stepped aside. "Tori's upstairs."

"I know where she is." As soon as I stepped inside, Trina closed the door behind me, turning. Her face looked grim.

"Listen, Jade," Trina spat. "I'm not gonna watch you abuse my baby sister anymore. So, whatever you have to do, do it to m-" I cut her by cupping my hand over her lips.

"Trina, dear. I'm not here to hurt Tori. Calm your tits." And I left her there as I walked up their steps, finding Tori's room. I opened the door, and my girlfriend, with earbuds in her ears, was laying on her bed, which was in a different position from the last time I saw it; instead of being in the middle of the room, it had been shoved up against the back wall by her window, possibly to open up space. Her dresser was opposite to the queen-sized mattress, next to the closet. Her walls have been repainted from the stupid bright purple to a stormy blue, which better suited her dark wood flooring. I walked up to Tori and shook her,

screaming in her ear.

She jumped. And screamed. And probably pissed herself. "Jade! Why did you do that?"

"Cause you didn't answer the door."

"I was listening to Adele.."

"I didn't wanna interact with your sister, but we can't all be happy," I said, with bitterness on my tongue.

Tori sat up, shaking her earbuds out of her ears. "Why are you here?"

I looked down, dropping my bag. "..My mom found out."

She stood, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Did she hurt you? Are you okay? What happened?"

I closed my eyes in anger, clenching my fists. "She was being a bitch about it, so I told her off and left. If anything, she's probably more shaken up than I am."

Tori wraps her arms around me, and rests her head on my shoulder. "Baby, I'm sorry. You can stay here."

A blush spreads across my cheeks. "That's the plan."

"Wait. How did she find out?"

I broke the hug and sat down on Tori's bed, kicking off my shoes. "Hell if I know. I don't even care."

Tori sits down next to me, raking her fingers through my hair. It felt amazing.

"What if that person outs us? What if they saw us kissing or something?"

I smile, gazing into her chocolate eyes. "If it all comes down to it, and someone does out us, I'm prepared to face it. That doesn't mean I'll be coming out of the closet by choice right now.. But if it does happen, I-" Tori places her lips onto mine, pecking me softly. With a small laugh, I ask, "what was that about?"

"You talk too much," she answers.

A smirk replaces my smile, and I pull the thin girl onto my lap. Without a word, I continue our kiss, tangling my fingers in her hair. She nibbles on my lip slightly, and I open my mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to slip in. Tori pushes me down onto her bed, and I rest my hands on her waist.

"Hey, Tori, can I borrow your- oh my god."

Tori jumped off of me, screaming. I sat up, leaning my left leg over my right leg, my hands crossing into my lap.

Trina looked disgusted. "Oh my god. What... What even?"

Tori took a step towards her sister. "Trina.. I know what you just saw may have been really shocking-"

"Shocking?" Trina said, placing her hands on either side of her head. "I just walked in on my sister making out with someone. That's not shocking, that's just nasty. You two were about ready to drop the panties. Jesus Christ, just lock the damn door." Trina was about to turn to exit, but Tori pulled her back.

"Wait. Wait. You're not.. Mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's your room."

Tori sat back down next to me, and I draped my arm around her,

amplifying her discomfort, as she tensed in my grip. "But it's Jade. She's.. A she."

Trina busted out laughing. "Tori, get over yourself. I've known you've been gay since you were thirteen. Now, I don't see why you would pick Jade, since she's an asshole," I shot her a dirty look, "but for the past couple days I've seen you look more happy and relaxed. So, I'm happy for you. Just, keep the noise down if you do.. Things." I saw Tori blush, and I smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a car for a reason," I said, kissing Tori's forehead.

"Jade!" Tori whined. Trina laughed,

leaving the room, closing and locking the door for us.

"Just being honest. Now, come here. I want your lips." Tori sat back onto my lap, and we continued our make-out session, but I forced myself not to let it go too far. After all that I've done to her, taking her virginity is not one of those things I want to be responsible for right now, as we're so early in the relationship.

But those lips? They're mine.


	6. Your One And Only

Tori and I spent the rest of that night cuddling and watching stupid chick flicks on Webflix. I hated every moment of those movies, but just being able to feel every pulse of Vega's heart and to only need her body heat to feel warm was enough to keep me satisfied for a few hours.

That is, until, the doorbell rang. My girlfriend -wow. Tori's my girlfriend- gets off her bed, and I roll over onto her empty spot, attempting to savor what was left of her warmth. "Tori," I whined. "Where are you going?"

She had a humored look on her face.

"Jade, I have to go see who that is. Relax, I'll be back in a moment." So, I stayed put.

For ten seconds.

When I got out into the hall, I heard the voice of my ex-boyfriend; "Tori, go out with me." I heard Vega insist that they shouldn't, and although that made my heart flutter, I knew I had to focus. "There is literally no reason as to why we can't go out. I'm hot, you're hot.. Let's make out a little." I instantly felt my blood boil beneath my skin.

Tori still refused. "Beck, no. I can't go out with you. That's totally unfair to Jade."

"Jade can get over herself! We broke up!"

That's when I snapped. I stomped down the staircase, taking in the scene before me. Beck's left hand was stroking Tori's forearm, and his right hand was on her waist, pulling her close to him. She looked terrified.

"Dude," I called out. "Why are you rubbing my girlfriend?"

Tori seemed relieved, then shocked, presumably by what I just said.

Beck, on the other hand.. Hah, if looks could kill, Tori'd be paying for my funeral right about now. "Girlfriend?" he muttered, not letting go of his hold on her.

I gestured to Tori. "Get away from her."

Beck held his hands up, following my orders. "Girlfriend?"

I walked to where Tori stood, wrapping my arms around her. She was frozen in place. "Yes. Girlfriend," I confirmed.

"Jade.. You're gay? That's why you broke up with me? For a fucking girl? That's goddamn pathetic. Jesus, Jade. A girl? Really? And you, Tori? Oh my god. I.. Holy shit."

I glared at him, squeezing Tori's shoulders. "Bye." He left without another word.

Tori, however, had tons to say to me. "Jade.. Do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh, yeah, saving your ass from that loser." I let go of Tori, making my way to their left couch, plopping down. Tori sat down next to me, but she wouldn't snuggle up to me. "Tori.. Come on. I had to say that,

or else he wouldn't have left us alone. You know that."

Tori crossed her arms, frowning. "He could out us.."

I sat up, wrapping my long arms around her petite body, intertwining our fingers together. "I know you're scared. But, whatever happens, I'll always be right there beside you. So will Cat."

Tori looks at me, and I see the sight of fresh tears in her eyes. "..Cat knows?"

The corners of my lips turn up into a smirk, and I nod. "She's my best friend. She knew I was gay before I did."

"Apparently, so did Trina. I didn't realize I was gay until I was fifteen."

I lean up back, and she sits back in her usual spot on my lap. "Your sister's an observant one."

Tori smiles, and my heart melts a little. She's so beautiful. "Why don't we get a little less observant, and go back to making out?"

I laugh. "Tori Vega, you are addicted to my lips."

"Am not," she argued.

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!" I pull Tori down close to me, to where our noses are mere centimeters apart. Tori's bottom lip quivers, and a bead of sweat travels down from her temple. "Nervous?" I whisper, huskily.

She gulps. "N-no.. I just.. Want."

I bat my eyes, looking innocent as possible. "Go ahead, Tori. Take it." Something snaps in my sweet little Vega, as she roughly grabs my chin, pressing her lips to mine, kissing me with more force than I've ever had in a kiss. Tori breaks the kiss, catching her breath. "Told you," I tease.

"Well, you're irresistible."

"We've only dated for.. A day. And you can't get enough of me."

"Dated?" God fucking dammit. That's not Tori. We both turn our head to see the Vega mom coming inside from the back door. "Tori.. You're dating her?"

Tori smiles weakly. "Surprise.."

My girlfriend's mother walks back out from where she came from, leaving her purse on the kitchen counter. At first, Tori and I breath a sigh of relief, but she comes back out, holding a rolling pin. "Whoa, wait a second," I say, standing, pulling Tori up into my arms, protecting her.

"I always knew you were trouble, Jade," the woman spat at me, taking a step closer. "You turned her gay."

"I didn't do anything, Mrs. Vega-"

"Don't you 'Mrs. Vega' me, you fag."

Tori broke free of my arms before I could stop her. "Mom! Stop! Can't you just be happy for me, just once? Please?" Her voice was giving out from her, and I walked up, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She leaned her had back, and I saw the river running down her cheeks. "I finally found someone who likes me the way I am. I didn't realize it would be Jade, but it is. This has been the best day of my life, up until now. Thank you, mom. Thank you for betraying me." Tori runs upstairs in tears, and I follow, leaving her mother in a stupor. I abuse her door, begging for her to let me in. She agrees, and soon, we are cuddling on her bed.

"Baby, I know it fucking hurts. Parents just don't get it. I'm still here. I'll always be here," I murmur into her ear, stroking her hair. She cries softly into my chest. So, I do the one thing I know will work; I sing for her. "You've been on my mind.." I pause, glancing at her face. "I grow fonder every day.. Lose myself in time, just thinkin' of your face.." Tori's breathing settled, and she nuzzled my chin. She's so fucking adorable. "God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go.. You're the only one I want."

Tori looks up at me, opening her eyes. "I don't know why I'm scared," she mumbles. "Cause I've been here before." I silence her with a kiss.

"Shh. You rest. I'll sing." Tori nodded, scooting even closer to me. I finish the song, and eventually, fall asleep as well.

And let me tell you, that's the best damn sleep I've ever had.


	7. Whether Near Or Far, I Am Always Yours

When I woke up, it was still dark out. Tori was sprawled out across my stomach, snoring softly. I grabbed my phone to check the time; 3:17 in the morning. "Great," I mumbled. Even though I had fallen asleep next to the most perfect girl in the world, insomnia still decided to kick my ass. I gently rolled Tori over onto her side, and stood up. I smoothed out my gray Hollywood Arts t-shirt, pulling down the legs of my plaid pajama pants to straighten out the material. I bet Tori's mother would just love to do that to her daughter. I scowled, scratching my scalp. I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep, so I grabbed my bag, walked out of her door, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. To protect Tori from anything that might happen, I locked her bedroom door, taking a paperclip with me so I could get back in.

When I got inside the bathroom, I wasted no time in stripping down to nothing, turning the valve of the shower handle. The water heated up fairly quickly, so I hopped in, showered as fast as I could, and hopped back out. I wiped myself down with a towel I found in the cabinet. After I was mostly dry, I pulled on underwear, rummaging through my bag, grabbing a pair of black jeans with slits on the legs, a black and red striped long sleeve shirt, and some socks. I applied my usual lip gloss and mascara. Once again, I left out my extensions. I grabbed my duffle bag, exiting the bathroom, tip-toeing down the hall to Tori's bedroom. I shoved the unfolded paperclip into the hole in the doorknob, twisting until I heard a click. I opened the door, stepping inside, shutting the barrier and locking it once more. Tori was still sleeping, and I set my bag down quietly. I wanted to let her sleep, I really did, but I got seriously bored. And Jade West doesn't 'do' bored. I flicked her light on and off rapidly. "Tori.. Come out to play," I taunted in a teasing tone. She groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. I walked over to her, sitting her up. "Wake up, Tor. I'm lonely." I sat down next to her, leaning down into her ear. "I'm.. so.. ronery. So ronery. So ronery and sadry arone.. There's nobody, just me onry, sitting on my ritter throne.."

She opened her glazed eyes, squinting at the bright light. "..What time is it?"

I glanced over, looking at a picture frame. "That's not important. Hey, go get a shower. I'm gonna take you somewhere." Tori didn't bother arguing, as she was probably still half-asleep. I admired her ass as she stumbled out of her room. I lied back on her bed, picking up my phone again, texting Cat.

**I know it's early. Wanna get some food w/ Tori and I?**

I pressed send, and set the phone on my stomach. As soon as I felt myself drift off, the vibrations went off. I picked up my phone, reading the text.

**Kay kay. Can't sleep?**

I responded back, short and simple.

**I'll talk to you about it when we get to the restaurant. I'll pick you up in an hour.**

Roughly thirty minutes later, Tori came back into her room, wearing a a black hoodie, light blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Don't know where she found her shoes. She was brushing her hair, and I saw it was still wet. "Why am I up? It's almost four in the morning."

I stood, grabbing her hands. "So that I can take you out for breakfast."

"But I'm tired," she complained.

I let her lean against me, and I held her tightly. "I'll let you sleep on the way there. We have to pick up Cat."

"Why Cat?"

"Because Cat loves waffles. Let's go." I grab her arm and drag her out down the steps, but when we reached the bottom, we saw Tori's mom sitting on the couch. I glanced over at Tori, and she bit her lip. I whispered for her to stay there, and I walked down to the couch, sitting beside the mother who ruined my girlfriend's self-esteem. I smiled at her, and she looked over, and I saw tears in her eyes. "No," I said. "I've been sweet to people for three days. What you said yesterday, whether you're religious or not, was unacceptable. Tori is your daughter. She loves you. You crushed her. What does it matter if she's gay? There are way worse things out there for her to be. She could be pregnant. Or a crook. Tori could be dead, and you choose to be angry over her loving someone?"

Tori's mom sniffs. "I know. I was selfish, and stupid. Trina talked to me about it last night.. I.. I wasn't thinking." Tori walked down to where we were sitting, and I stood, as did her mom. "Tori, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The child flew into her mother's arms, and I stepped back, leaning on the front door. "I love you, Tori. I'm gonna back you up every step of the way. You're my child."

"Mom," Tori began, her voice shaky. "Jade can't go home. Her mom kind of.. Found out. And she wasn't happy."

Holly Vega bit her lip. "It's not really proper to let her stay here, Tori. You're still my daughter. I don't want anything to happen."

"But-" I cut Tori off.

"Mrs. Vega, it's fine. I'll stay with Cat. Tori, don't worry.. I'll see you all the time."

Tori frowned. "..Okay.. Mom, we're gonna go get some breakfast."

"At four in the morning?"

"Any time is waffle time," I said, dragging Tori out the door. We got into my car, and she started crying. "Tori.. Tori, baby. What's wrong? I'm here. I'm right here."

"I was so scared," she admitted. "I was afraid I would have had to leave,

too."

"Cat would have let us stay, no doubt. I'm not gonna let you go through what I went through. Now, let's get some food." I drove to Cat's house, picking her up, and we all went down to iHOW. I explained to Cat what happened.

"How did your mom even find out?" The redhead asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how my mom found out.. But Tori's mom walked in on us cuddling and talking about lips."

"That is so adorable!" she squealed. Tori blushed, scooting closer to me. "So, Beck came over before that and started hitting on Tori? What a jerk."

"He was almost scared by the fact that I'm a flaming homosexual," I said bluntly.

Tori pulled out her phone, and nearly screamed when she read the time. "It's almost 7! We've gotta go now!"

"Holy shit, let's go. Cat, here's money for the food. I'm gonna get the car. Tori, come with me." My girlfriend follows me out to the parking lot, and we climb into my car, pulling up to the front. Cat runs back out, nearly jumping into the backseat.

"Go, Jade!" I speed throughout town, trying to get to school on time. We make it with five minutes to spare.

"Wait," Tori says. "Where's our bags?"

"Oh my god, we left our bags at the house," I breath, smacking my forehead.

Cat frowns. "I thought I reminded you to-" she looks down at her phone. "-no I forgot to send that. I'm sorry, Jadey."

"Yeah, whatever. Cat, we'll be back in ten minutes. Maybe six."

"Kay kay.."

I drive off in a fury, leaving Cat in the dust. I pull into the Vega driveway. "Go get our bags!"

"You know, you could say please." I glare at Tori, and she runs inside. Moments later, she returns, holding both bags, out of breath.

I drove back to Hollywood Arts.

We run inside the building, and I slip and fall on Tori. "Shit! Go, Tori!" Tori scrambles to her feet, and helps me up. We speed to Sikowitz's class, and crash in the door.

"We're here!" I yell, falling down. Tori stumbles down on top of me again, and everyone, excluding Beck, Tori and I, were laughing.

My ex rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Let me guess. You two were having some sort of lesbian sex, right?" My bones tingled in my arms as he continued. "I mean, I gave you three fucking years of nothing but love and acceptance, and this is how you repay me, Jade? By getting with a girl?" Tori and I glance at each other. "I can't believe you!"

"I, uh," Tori stammered.

Cat stood up. She looked as fiery as her hair. "Just shut up, Beck. Get over it. You know just as well as everyone in this room that you can go back to dating anyone in this school. So get over yourself, stop making life worse for Jade, and just shut up." Cat sat back down, and I stepped forward. "Jade and Tori are my best friends. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you hurt them.

Everyone looked between me, Tori, Cat, and Beck. I cleared my throat, glancing at Tori, who was frozen in shock. "Alright," I said, grabbing Tori's friend. Nearly everyone else who didn't know gasped. "It's true. Not the gay sex part, but.. Tori and I are dating."

The classroom erupted into laughter.

"No way," Andre said. "No way in hell will I believe that."

"Yeah," Robbie, via Rex, said. "That's almost too hot."

I cocked an eyebrow, turning Tori to face me. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You want proof?" I asked, no direction to anyone in particular. "Here's your proof." Tori and I locked lips, and the room turned dead silent.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss, sitting down next to Cat, and Tori, who still hasn't said anything, sat next to me. Sikowitz cleared his throat. "Well. Today has been.. Different. So, class! We all know that it's Halloween in a few weeks. So, I propose a new task. In groups of three, which, given the circumstances, I will allow you to choose partners.. Anywho, in groups of three, you will create a Halloween-themed performance-" I smirked, laughing. "-that is at least PG-13, as we will perform them for the middle schoolers. You should be ready by October 30th, and we will showcase them on the 31st. You may spend the remainder of class picking your partners and discussing typical teenager things. Although.. Jade, Tori, come see me for a second."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, but followed nonetheless. "Whatcha want, Sikowitz?" I asked, pulling Tori close to me.

"I just wanted to let you girls know that I will be backing you up every step of the way. You guys are like my own kids. There is a strict no-hate rule in the school rules, and I will make sure that Beck and anyone else is put under control."

I sighed, bowing my head. "California's supposed to be a safe haven."

Tori buried her face into my chest. "I knew we'd be outed. This is what happens."

I pulled Tori out the back door, closing it behind us. "Tori. I know it's gonna be a difficult transition. But I'm here. I have to face this, too."

"You don't care what people think about you."

"Neither do you! Every time you got the lead role in a school play, you never once doubted yourself, no matter how hard I tried to bring you down. Hell, that blood incident during Steamboat Suzy could have killed you. You are one of the most amazing people I know. You know it, too. So what, we're gay? Let's fucking own that title. I'm ready. Are you?"

Tori latched onto my waist, squeezing the life out of me. "Yeah. I'm ready."


	8. What Doesn't Kill You

Cat, Tori and I paired up for that Halloween project. We were going to work on it, but decided against it, so we could just talk. After all, this class and lunch is the only chance I get to see them both at the same time. I sat in a chair in the back of the room, and Tori sat by my feet, and we held hands. Cat giggled. "What's so funny?" I snapped, still being pissed off from Beck forcing us to come out to the entire class.

"You and Tori hated each other for.. Two years.. And now look at you! It's so cute!"

Tori and I shared a glance, both of us blushing madly. "I-I actually don't think I ever hated her," I said, struggling to admit that.

Vega smirked, standing up. "You loved me from the start," she teased.

I looked down. "N-no, I just.. I.." Tori sat down on my lap, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek, causing my face to grow even hotter. "O-okay, so maybe that's kinda sorta true. Possibly."

Tori leans closer to my lips. "If you say yes, I'll give you a kiss."

I smirk. "Oh, hi. I'm Tori Vega, and I will do anything to kiss my super hot girlfriend!" I hear Cat laugh beside me, and Tori springs off my lap.

"Fine. No kisses from Tori." And me, being the stubborn bitch I am, went along with it.

"M'kay. Hey, Cat, how are things with you and Robbie?" The little artificial red-head blushes, and sticks some hair into her mouth. "What's the matter, Kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

"Teehee! Cause my name is Cat," she exclaimed. "..Nothing, really. I kinda wanna ask him out on a date."

I smirk. "You totally should! You and Robbie would make a couple. Maybe you could make him normal."

Beck walks up. "Her? Make Robbie normal? Man, Jade. You're more fucked up than I thought, and I thought Cat was the mess."

I stand up. "You know what, Beck? I've had enough of your fucking shit!"

"Jade, I-"

"No! Just shut up! You can mess with me. I don't care. You can hurt me and push me and shove me. But the minute you decide to pick on Tori, and Cat, or anyone else, that's where I draw the fucking line. You do not say a single thing about them. You do not look at them. Don't even dare to think about them. Why don't you just take a bus back to Canada, eh? Bug off, Beck. Nobody likes you. You're a fucking asshole."

Beck places his head in his hands. "I miss you, Jade. I love you."

I growl. "Oh my god, Beck. We broke up. Clearly I'm not 'strictly dickly'. Please, for everyone's sake, move on! There are plenty of girls at this school who would love to have their way with you. I'm just not one of them." I sat back down, shutting my eyes tightly.

Beck left the classroom, and nobody said another word for the remainder of first period.

When the bell rang, I stood up with Tori, and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you in third period, baby," she whispered, running off to go to her R&B Vocals class. I sighed, lifting my bag, walking to my Theater History class. When I entered the room, everyone seemed to stare at me. I tried not to let it get into my head as I sank lower and lower into my seat.

Mrs. Kirby went on and on about some Shakespeare shit, and I started to doze off, feeling the affects of not getting enough sleep.

"Jade," I heard. I lifted my head, squinting my eyes. "You've been called to the guidance office. Take your stuff."

Mumbling a few choice-words, I collected my notes together, stuffing them in my bag, leaving the class.

Mr. Lane was sitting in his wicker chair, and I saw a little kid sitting on the couch in front of him; Zach. He looked up at me, and misery was written on his face.

"Why is he here?" I nearly shouted. Zach cowered into a ball, and I stopped, glancing down at my brother. "..Lane, what happened?"

The guidance counselor popped his neck, sighing uncomfortably. "Zach left his school during his recess. He claims to have missed you. Jade, when was the last time you were home?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh.. Two days ago? I don't know. Something happened, and.. I, well. I really had to get out of the situation."

Zach sniffed. "Jade's gay," he muttered in a slow voice.

I went over and smacked him on the head. "Dude! What the hell? You don't go around saying that! Were you the one who told Mom? I swear to fucking god-" Lane cut me off by giving me a look, so I shut up.

I saw a few tears travel down his face. "I overheard you talk about. Mom saw me listening in on your conversation. I tried to lie to her about it but she kept saying, 'she's hiding something and you need to tell me what it is,' and she said she was gonna hurt me if I didn't tell her. I'm sorry, Jade! I didn't wanna tell her." I dropped my stern look.

"Lane. Give me a second with my idiot brother." He nodded, exiting the room. I stepped closer to Zach, going around to the seats, sitting down next to him. I brushed his brown hair out of his face, and pulled his chin up to where he was looking at me. He had a black eye. I rolled up his gray sweater sleeve, and saw red claw marks and bruises. "Who did it?" I asked, my voice calm and soft. A flow of tears ran down his face, and he sobbed back down into his ball. I wrapped my arms around him, knowing the answer. Mom would do the same thing to me whenever I was younger and couldn't fight back. "I'm gonna get you out of there, Zach. You're a little asshole. But you're my asshole before anyone else's. You're gonna be okay. I'll fight to all ends to get you away from her."

He wrapped his arms around me, sobbing. "I'm sorry I listened to you and Cat. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jade."

"Shut up, already," I mumbled, rubbing his back. "You're gonna stay with me and Cat. I don't care what she says. I'm not letting you become subject to Mom's torment."

Zach looked back up at me. "What about Dad?"

"Don't worry about Dad, kid. I'm gonna take you back to school. I'll pick you up today. Do not take the bus."

He nodded. "Okay.. I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing. What's done is done. Okay?"

"If it helps, I don't care that you're gay. That Beck guy wasn't cool, anyways."

I laughed loudly. "Got that right, stupid. Come on, let's go."

"Jade," he whimpered. "I don't wanna go back. Please.. What if Mom comes to get me? Please don't make me go back."

"Zach, Mom is not going to touch you. I keep my word. You have to go back." Right as he's about to protest, Lane walks inside.

"I can keep him here with me for the rest of today," he offered. "I'm a guidance counselor. I can help him. You go back to class, Jade. Third period, the bell rang a few minutes ago."

I nodded. "Okay. Uh. Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, and by the way, your secret's safe with me."

I nodded, heading out the door, a migraine beginning to form. "Later," I said, going to my scriptwriting class, which I had with Tori. My heart jumped as I thought of being with her again. I'm addicted to that girl, I swear.

I entered the classroom, and Tori is the only one in there. She's writing in some notebook, whistling away. I slowly prowled up to her backside, tickling her sides. She jumped, getting ready to turn and punch me in the face. When she saw me, though, her face lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. She hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. "I missed you, too. Are you sure you wanna go heavy on the PDA?" I asked, letting go of her briefly.

"They're gonna have to find out sooner or later," she said.

I sighed. "I know. But what about today in Sikowitz's class?"

"..Fine.. But, you owe me."

"Okay. I owe you some major kissage. Take my word now."

Tori went back to her notebook as soon as some kids started to pile in the room, as the late bell rang.

It's so hard not to just kiss her right then and there, but I have to be strong for her.

I have to be strong for a lot of people right now.


	9. Was It A Dream?

As soon the bell rang for the end of the day, I texted Tori and Cat to meet me by the guidance office. I went inside, thanked Lane for watching over Zach's scrawny ass, and pulled my little buttmunch of a brother out of the room.

"Why's Zach here?" Cat asked.

Tori smiled. "He does look like you!"

"Shut up!" Zach and I yell simultaneously.

"Yeah. This is my brother. And, Cat.

something really bad happened, and.. Dude, can we please crash with you for a little?" I pleaded with my friend, not wanting to go back home.

"I thought you were staying with Tori-"

"My mom is still getting used to the idea of me being gay," Tori cut in.

Cat smiled, warmly. "Yes, Jade, you can stay. You know my mom loves you."

Zach remains silent. I punch his shoulder. "Jade," he mumbles.

"Shut it," I say, and walk out to my car. I get in the driver's seat, and Tori sits next to me, and Zach and Cat sit in the back. I drive in the direction of my house, and when I get there, I see mom's car in the driveway. I curse loudly. "Cat, you get in the driver's seat. Leave the car on. All of you stay here. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Be careful, Jade," Zach says, clutching his seatbelt. I nod, running to the front door, jamming my key in the knob, then forcing my way through, not sticking around to say hello. I fly up the steps and into my brother's bedroom, find his sports bag, and I stuff as many items of clothing as the bag can manage. I race down the steps again, speeding out the door, jumping in the back seat next to my brother.

"Drive, Cat. Go. Now!" Cat slams her foot on the gas pedal, zipping through the streets until she reaches her own house. "That could have been bad," I said, out of breath from the pure anxiety.

Cat smiles. "But we're here now. Tori, do you need anyth- Tori?" I looked over, and Tori was slumped down in her seat.

"I'll check her pulse," I muttered, getting out of the car, going to her side. I opened the car door, leaning in to make sure she's okay. "Her pulse is still going. I think she passed out."

"..We'd better get her inside, then," Cat said. I nodded, unbuckling Tori, lifting her into my arms, bridal-style.

I brought Tori to the front door. "Zach," I yelled. "Get our bags."

"Yours, mine, and your dead friend there?"

"Tori's not dead, nitwit. And she's my girlfriend. Now, do what I say or else." Zach follows my command without a single word of protest; perhaps he's stupid enough to think I'd take him back to Mom.

Eh. Whatever gets him to do as I say.

Cat unlocks her door, and I bring Tori inside, with Zach following behind. "My mom should be home in a few hours."

"Is your brother still, like, a mess?" I ask, setting Tori down on the couch.

"Just like his Christmas Beef."

"Oh god. Why did they even come back?"

"Because Mom had to go back to work sooner or later. Dad's still there with him." I nod, sitting down next to Tori, stroking her hair. Zach looks around, awkwardly. "There's a guest room upstairs, Zachy. Come with me!" Like a bunny, Cat hops up the stairs, Zach following suit.

"Finally. Alone with my Vega," I let out, pulling Tori up into a sitting position on my lap. I kiss her cheek, and her eyes flutter open. I smile at her, and she snuggles up to me. "Tori has to get her beauty sleep, doesn't she?" I mock her in that Judy Garland voice, and she shoves my shoulder.

"Cat's driving must of scared me so much that I passed out."

I pout playfully. "Awh, poor baby. Give Jadey some kisses."

"I thought you hated being called that."

"You know I like to torture myself."

A smirk grows on Tori's lips. "Oh yeah? Then how about we don't kiss for.. A week?"

I laugh. "Yeah, that'll happen." I bring her face to mine, kissing her deeply. We make out for a good ten minutes when Cat comes back down. I break the kiss to glance over at her. "Whaaat?"

"Zach's asleep, just letting you know. He was having a panic attack so I made him lie down."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks. But no, seriously, I owe you big time."

Cat shook her head. "I told you, Jade, it's no big de-"

"Yeah, it is now. Bye, Cat." I lead Tori outside, and we get into my car.

Tori shoves my arm lightly. "You're evil."

"We don't have to go to Redrock for our date, I could just go right inside and we can take care of two children all night."

Tori smiles. "The Redrock? You're taking me to Redrock for our first date? How'd you even.. That place is super expensive!"

I smiled, pulling out of the driveway. "My family's rich as fuck, man. And besides, you deserve the best."

"I guess that's why I have you, then," Tori speaks. I try to hide my blush as I drive slower than usual.

"I'm also taking you shopping."

"Jade, you don't have to-"

"We have to get dresses for Redrock anyway. Besides, I really want to spend as much time with you alone as possible," I admitted, clutching onto my steering wheel as we stop for a red light.

Tori leans back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Fine. But you better let me do something nice for you."

I smirk. "I can think of a lot of things you could do to make me happy."

Her eyes widen, and a blush spreads across those sugar plum cheek bones. "Jade!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything of that matter. You're the one with your mind in the gutter," I tease, shoving her bony shoulder slightly.

Tori's blush darkens, and she crosses her arms, turning away from me. "You knew what you were doing."

"That could not be more true. I was kidding, baby. Just being with you makes me happy." Vega pecks my cheek.

"I'm honored that I get to see this side of you. You really are sweet, and sensitive, and kind."

"I will pop your head like a zit."

"And you're back."

Hah. She has no idea.


	10. Forget You And Forget Her Too

I dropped Tori off at her house, after our fantastic date; I took Tori dress-shopping, and I picked out one that was purple and glittery for her, with black heels, and she saw a black laced one that screamed my name. After that, we went out to dinner.

The Redrock has always been my favorite place to eat. I'm glad I get to share that with Tori.

The half-Latina leaned over, pecking my cheek. She grabbed her purse, leaving my car.

"Goodnight, Jade. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I lo-," Tori paused, and I could hear the nervousness dripping from her voice.

I decided to tease my already embarrassed girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Tori crossed her arms, stomping her feet. There was an obvious fit of turmoil radiating from her psyche. I was going to take the bait, but then I realized that I always make the first move. This one's her call. I know how I feel about Vega; I love her. But, she'll tell me when she's ready.

"Goodnight, Jade. I had a really awesome night. Thanks." My heart sank a little. I so desperately wanted to tell her that I love her, but I don't want her to feel pressured.

Since when do I care what Vega thinks?

Oh yeah. We're kinda dating now. Nice one, Jade.

I realized I was just staring at her, my mouth slightly ajar. "I, uh. I did, too." I have to say it. But it's only been two days. But I've loved her for a long time. I can't say it. But I have to.

It's too late; Tori went inside. With a heavy groan, I drove back to Cat's house, relatively safely. Parking my car in her driveway, I strode inside, knowing the door was unlocked.

"Cat," I called out, my voice echoing throughout the house. Silence responded, and I set my purse down on the coffee table in their living room, and steadily walked up her long staircase. Fumbling for the light switch, I made the conclusion that everyone had gone to bed. I twisted Cat's door handle, and I pushed the door open, it creaking along the way. The red-head was noticeably under her pink comforter, as a giant ball-shaped lump was ocular. I snickered to myself, stripping out of my new dress, grabbing a Hollywood Arts t-shirt and plaid pajama pants from my duffel bag, slipping them on to rid of my birthday suit. I quietly crawled into bed with Cat, and the girl rolled over, latching onto me like a koala bear. I allowed the action, falling into a deep slumber, feeling safe.

I awoke several times during the night, as Cat turns into an octopus when she sleeps. The first time I woke up was actually on the floor. However, I, Jade West do not give in to petty things like that.

My best friend's super duper alarm blared off at around six thirty, which infuriated me; I was in the middle of a sexy dream involving none other than my precious half-Latina. Abusing the snooze button, I finally got that stupid beep to turn off. I shoved Cat off her very small bed, and she let out a screech. "Wake the fuck up," I shouted, as she hit the floor with a thump. Cat started to whine like a five year old, but I was having none of it. "Because of your alarm, I am not satisfied. I'm getting a shower first. If you're in bed when I get out, water is going on your head," I warned, slugging out of Cat's room to get to her bathroom.

After a twenty minute shower, I hopped out, drying off, then getting dressed. The outfit I chose was classic Jade; a black long-sleeved shirt with horizontal slits along the sleeves under a gray denim jacket, black skinny jeans, and my black boots.

Staring at my reflected twin, I noticed my hair was ratty; it was uneven, choppy, and a giant rat's nest was at the end. The length had gotten too long for my liking, as well. I walked out of the tiny bathroom, prowling down the hall to Cat's bedroom. I opened the door, and she was sitting on the floor, writing something. I lifted her up, dragging her back to the bathroom.

"Jade? What's the matter?"

I pointed at my head. "Fix this."

She smiled. "Can I cut it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just fix it." With a squeal, Cat begins to furiously work on the tangled mess that is my hair.

By nearly thirty minutes later, bringing us to seven-thirty, Cat finishes. My hair is now shoulder length, and still in it's wavy state.

"You're so pretty, Jade. I envy you sometimes," the petite redhead admitted.

I turned around to face her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Don't say that; you're amazing, Cat. You're way prettier than I am, your voice can calm anyone down when it's not in that stupid high pitched shit that you do, and you have the best heart out of all of us."

Her brown eyes met my blues, and I saw tears beginning to fall. "Jade.. What if people don't like me? What if Robbie doesn't like me?"

"Well, then, fuck Robbie. This game has gone on long enough, Cat. We're Seniors. Now, get a shower, and then pick out something that Caterina Valentine would wear." Cat nodded grimly. I left her in the bathroom, going to wake up my brother. I hit the light switch. "Yo! Wake up, asshole. You're going to school." Zach rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. "Good. Now, get dressed or whatever. You better be fully clothed when I come back here."

"I don't wanna go," Zach protested.

"Well, too damn bad! Get the fuck up, get the fuck dressed, and get the fuck ready for school!" I stomped out of the bedroom, going back to Cat's room to get my phone. I took it off the charger and placed the charger into my school bag, unlocking my phone.

Three missed calls from Tori. Five text messages. Three voicemails.

My heart pounded in my chest, and I read her messages first;

**Jade, please come get me.. Please. My parents kicked me out. Mom wasn't happy for me, she just wanted to 'pray the gay away'. Please..**

**Jade, it's almost two in the morning! Are you okay? I'm alone. And I'm scared. I'm at the drug store near Hollywood Arts.**

**Jade baby please wake up I'm so scared it's dark and I have nowhere to go please get me please**

**Sorry.. You're probably sleeping. Call me as soon as you get this.**

**Jade. Jade, it's raining. Trina's out with some college buddies. I'm really scared. Please wake up.**

My heart felt as if it were to explode any second now. I didn't bother listening to her voice mails, I just texted her.

**I'm so so so sorry, baby. I'm on my way. Stay safe. I love you.**

Before I realized what I wrote, I sent the text. "Oh my god. No. No! Fuck. Cat," I called out. "I gotta get Tori! Stay here with Zach." I ran down her steps and out of her house, jumping into my vehicle. I sped out of her neighborhood, trying to get to the Rite Care drug store as quickly as I could.

Sure enough, my Vega was laying on the sidewalk. I parked my car, jumping out and running at full speed. I fell onto my knees, shaking her. "Tori, it's me. I'm here. I'm here." The Latina stared at me with woeful eyes. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her up with me as I stood, and carried her back to my car. She sobbed quietly into my chest as we sat in the front seat. I ran my fingers through her beautifully messy locks, which seemed to calm her down. Stroking her cheek with my thumb, I whispered soothing words to her.

Tori lifted her head off my chest, and I saw the pain in her expression. Right about then, her phone started going off in her pants. I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for her to read my message. "..You love me?" With a weak nod, I confirmed my feelings for Tori. When she doesn't say anything, I open my eyes to see her smile. "I love you, too." She kisses me cheek, sliding over to the passenger's seat. "I don't even care about them anymore, Jade. It's clear they don't want me. So I don't want them."

I shared my agreement, driving back to Cat's. "Okay, Tori, go get a shower. Get dressed. Take as long as you need. I'll be back in twenty minutes; I have to take Cat and Zach to school. I'll be back for you, later." Tori nodded, stepping inside, and Cat and Zach soon replaced her presence.

Cat wore a dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and black heels. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and applied somewhat dark make-up.

My stupid brother, on the other hand, wore a boring gray long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The pair hopped into my car, and I took them to their schools; Hollywood Arts, and Goode Elementary.

When I got back to Cat's house, Tori was sitting outside on the stone steps. She smiled, skipping over to the car. Tori wore a pink sleeveless top, and denim shorts, complete with purple converse shoes. She looked adorable. We didn't talk much on our way to school. I was still thinking about what I texted her. Did I force her to say it back? It's way too goddamn early.. For her. I guess. God, I don't even know.

My raging thoughts are interrupted when we pull up into the school. As I'm about to get out, Tori gently grabs my arm. "Jade, I don't wanna hide anymore. It doesn't matter, after what my parents did. If I can handle that without hurting myself in any way, shape, or form, then I can handle a few rotten classmates."

I looked at her, resting my hand under her chin. "Are you sure?"

"Hells to the yeah-" we both start laughing. "-but really. I am."

I peck her lips. "Okay, Vega. One huge Public Display of Affection coming right up." We exit the vehicle, and I drape my arm around her shoulder. She kisses my cheek once more, and I hold the door open for her. Once I'm inside the livelihood that is Hollywood Arts High, we quickly resume our position, walking to first period, knowing full and well how late we are.

Sikowitz greeted us with a smirk. "Jade! Tori! How fabulous of you to join us today." We take our seats by Cat, and listen to what the coconut-obsessed hobo has to say. "How are your Halloween projects coming along?"

Tori, Cat, and I glance at each other. We stay silent, us having done nothing.

"Alright, alright, hold your murmurs. We have plenty of time. Go ahead and get into your groups."

I stand. "Yo. Sikowitz. I don't wanna perform for dirty little middle schoolers." Everyone around me muttered their agreements, and I gestured to the class. "See? No one does."

Sikowitz slumped down on the stage. "Alright. Fine. Jade, you run the class."

"But I don't-"

"Jade, run the class!" he barked. I snarled, hopping up to the stage to replace him.

I cross my arms, gazing at the class. I licked my teeth, closing my left eye. "Okay.. Class dismissed." I left, and instantly Tori and Cat followed me. We sat on the stairs. "I don't wanna be here."

"Me, either," Tori said. I smirked at her.

"Bye, Cat," I announced, grabbing Tori's wrist, dragging her outside.

Who needs school when you can make out with your hot girlfriend?


	11. I Found A Reason

Trina called Tori that night. She had found out that their parents kicked her out to fend for herself; at the very least, she was angry.

"I can't fucking goddamn believe them. You're still in school! That's it, you're moving into my apartment with me," I heard the older Vega screech through the phone.

"Tori. Take that off speaker," I said, pouring myself a glass of juice.

My girlfriend looked up at me, slightly embarrassed. "It's.. it's not on speaker."

"Dang, girl." I sipped my disgusting orange beverage, leaning against Cat's kitchen counter.

"Wait, Trina. You'd let me stay with you?"

"Of course! You're my sister! It hurts me when you fail.."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Okaaay. Pick me up at Cat's?"

"Be there in an hour." Tori hung up.

"Wait," she says. "Why are you drinking orange juice? You hate orange juice."

"I enjoy punishing myself," I say simply. My girlfriend looks at me with concern. She walks over to me, grabbing my cup, setting it down. Tori kisses me, and I rest my hands on her hips. She twirls her pointer finger in a lock of my hair, ending the kiss with a pop. "Baby," I whine. She jabs a finger at my chest, right above my cleavage. I cringe, sucking in air. "Ahhh.. You poked my heart," I say in a child's voice. She starts to giggle hysterically.

"I love that video." Tori wraps her arms around my neck, jumping up, and I catch her ass. She swings her legs around my waist, and we both laugh. Pecking Vega on the cheek, I carry her back to the couch, and I sit. She rests on top of my lap, resuming our laugh.

"Looks like Squirt-Alert wasn't just for pee," I hear Cat claim. I break the kiss, unable to contain my laughter. Tori looks at me, quite confused. I raise my eyebrows at her, and a deep red blush marks its territory upon her cheeks.

"It sucks we keep getting cock-blocked though," I whisper in Tori's ear, in a low, husky voice. She shivers, leaning on me. "Is Zach back from practice yet?"

Her face grows cold. "Oh, jeez.. About that.."

I shove Tori off the sofa, and spring to my feet. "Cat.."

The red-head places her hands on either side of her head, squeaking. "Social services came by and they made Zach come with him! I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry!"

Feeling nothing but blind rage, I lunged at Cat, only to be held back by Tori. "Let go of me! Now!"

Cat runs back upstairs, squeaking madly. "Don't kill me!"

I break free from Tori, and instead of following the idiot upstairs, I race out the front door, pulling my car keys out of my pocket, shoving them in the lock on my car. Without missing a beat, I squeeze into my car, powering the engine. I pull out of the driveway, whispering words that I could not even comprehend at the moment. My phone kept going off, but I ignored it.

"Promised. I fucking promised. I promised."

I found myself at the police station, and I wasted no time barging into the building.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I need to speak with someone right now!" The secretary seemed frightened as I pounced upon her desk. "My brother was mistakenly taken from my house by DFACS."

"Ma'am, slow down. Please explain what happened."

"My brother. Was taken. By DFACS. My mom was an alcoholic and abusive and I found out so I moved in with my friend Cat and I took my brother with me and apparently someone took him and I need him back right now!"

She sighed, ticking away at her stupid keyboard. "Calm down, ma'am. What is your name?"

"Never tell me to calm down! Jadelyn West. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is July 26th, 1995," I said, knowing exactly what to do, having been here plenty of times.

"You said he's under your care?" I nod. "That's the problem. You're not yet 18."

I jumped over the counter, grabbing the girl's collar. "You don't understand! He's my little brother! You can't do this to me! I know I'm not the best sister in the world but I'm all he has! He's all I have!" I shake the woman, and she calls for security. I'm dragged to some sort of holding cell, kicking and screaming.

Why does this have to happen?

It's all my fucking fault.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, guys. I was gonna write this morning, but I needed to sleep; I've literally been going to bed at midnight every night and waking up at four in the morning so I have time to write and post. However, I was so exaughsted, I was beginning to forget about school. I have a 57 in math. Right before the story I had a 70. I will continue writing, but it may not be so early, or every day.<p>

Much love, Five Pies


	12. I'm Sorry For Breaking All The Promises

After I spent a few hours demanding to be released, I gave up. I slumped against the bars, banging my head on the steel pipe-like barriers.

"Now," the policeman began, "if you tell us the name and number who's in charge of you, we can call them and they can pick you up."

I scowled, crossing my arms. "I told you, I can't do that. My mom is an abusive asshole. She's not going to pick me up."

"What about your dad?" he asked, his voice soft, yet stern.

Breathing a heavy sigh, I told the officer my father's name and number. He called my dad, and I cursed myself silently. "Hello, is this Mr. Norman West?" The man paused, receiving the conformation. "This is Officer Hank Wallace. I have your daughter in custody. Jadelyn West. No, she wasn't arrested for drunk dri- nor did she rob anyone. Sir, let me explain. Jadelyn came in, and physically assaulted the secr-"

"I did not physically assault her!" He held out his hand, silencing me.

"She jumped over the counter and threatened her, which, is technically physical assault, as her hands were on our secretary. Jadelyn- Jade- needs parental permission to leave. Okay. Okay. Thank you."

I shook the bars violently. "What did he say!?"

"Your father will be here shortly. And, if you wish to file a complaint against your mother, you can do so when your old man comes to pick up your rebel-ass," Hank says, with a teasing glint in his green eyes. I nodded, sitting back down on the chair in the room. "Jade, we know exactly where your brother is. We had to put him in Foster Care. It's the law. But if you can convince your father to take him, that would save a lot of heartbreaks. You, too. You're still a teenager." I refuse to answer him, curling into a ball. I just want Tori. I want Tori to hold me and tell me that everything's going to be okay. I'm broken. I'm broken and I can't fix myself. I lift my head up, Hank still standing outside the cell. "Can I call one more person? Please?" Officer Dirtbag hesitates, then agrees, pointing out the phone by the wall. I rush over to the craptastic technology, punching in Tori's number, calling my girlfriend.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings some more.

But then, Victoria Vega answers.

"Hello?"

I smile, relaxing against the cement wall. "Hey, baby."

"Jade? Where are you calling from?"

I pause, searching for the right answer. "..I'm, uh. I'm in a holding cell at the police department."

I hear her gasp loudly. "What!? What did you do? Jade," Tori whined. I frowned, glancing down at my boots.

"I didn't do anything.." As soon as I heard her sigh in relief, I continued my story. "Except, uh, jump over a counter and shake a secretary and scream at her. And, uh, threaten to stab her," I admitted, rubbing my leg.

"Oh my god. I'm coming down there."

"No, Vega," I said. "My dad's gonna be here any minute. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." Before she could answer, I stuck the dirty prison phone back in its slot.

Officer Douche looked at me. "Boyfriend?"

Shaking my head no, I let a smirk fall onto my face. "Girlfriend," I corrected. He cocks an eyebrow, then holds his hands up in surrender, turning back to face the other way. Standing, I strode to Hank, grasping the metal bars. Although they were cold, they made me hands feel like they were on fire. "Yo. Hank. You into music?"

The bulky man shrugs, turning back to face me. "A little. I sing in church. Sometimes."

"I go to Hollywood Arts. Best school in the country for performing arts."

He narrows his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"If you let me out I'll sing for the policemen."

Hank laughs. "Doesn't work like that, kid. Nice try." Just then, my stiff of a father walks through the door.

"Jade."

"Dad."

"You could have told me something was wrong."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Come on. You don't give two shits about me."

"That's not true, Jade. You're my daughter. I'm not always happy with the decisions you make, but I love you. Zach is coming to stay with me. I'm going to get the custody that was mine to begin with. You're welcome to stay as well."

"Oh, since when have you cared?" I demand, my voice threatening to fail. "You left us to fend for ourselves! You left Zach at the wrath of Mom. Do you even realize how dangerous she can be? She kicked me out because I'm gay, dad," I let slip, not being able to catch my words. "God fucking dammit! What's happening to me!? I have no control over what I say anymore!" Tears finally fall, and I slide down to the floor. Hank and my dad talk in tiny whispers, and I hear the scribble of a ball-point pen on a clipboard. Officer Wallace opens the door, letting me out. I stand up, thanking the man with a nod, and the next thing I know, my father is hugging me.

"I don't care what you are. Whether you're gay, straight, a businesswoman, or a rodeo clown. You're my daughter. I'm sorry I haven't made that clear enough. I was wrong to puke on your existence," he says, using a term I told him when I was twelve. I laugh softly, as he leads me out of the police station. "You go on to wherever you were staying. I'm gonna go fix the whole Zach situation."

"Okay, Dad. ...Thanks for not being an asshole for once." He smiles at me, and I climb into my car, sending Tori a text that I was okay, and that I'd see her tomorrow at school.

I never got a text back as I drove to Cat's.

Now I know that Dad was right about my mother. And now I feel selfish and stupid.

Will I ever learn to trust the right fucking people?


	13. When You're On The Edge And Falling Off

Cat, although still treading rough waters with me right now, made an attempt to apologize by making me my favorite dinner; baked mushroom stew with steak and bacon bits and a sweet potato.

Needless to say my tastebuds were in heaven for twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry," Cat cried, as I started to stand, taking my empty bowl to the kitchen. "I'm stupid, I shouldn't have forgotten about your brother."

I looked at her, wearing a poker-face. "Yeah, you fucked up.. But I'm not mad anymore."

"I know I did but I'm s- You're not?"

I shook my head no. "Zach's fine. So I'm fine. You didn't mean to forget about my brother. So I'm not mad. Thanks for dinner. Goodnight." I set the dishes in the sink, walking upstairs to Cat's bedroom. She followed me.

"..Do you need to cuddle?" she asked in a mouse-like voice. Feeling myself fall apart, I nodded, falling back onto her pink bed. I curled up, my head meeting my knees. Cat wrapped me up in her arms, and we started talking about the most random things.

"Robbie asked me out."

I smiled, holding Cat's hand. "What'd you say?"

She giggled, playing with my fingers. "I said yes, silly. We're going to see a movie, then he's gonna take me out to dinner."

I roll over to face my friend. "If he tries to play Pirates with you, don't hesitate to kick him in the balls."

"He apologized for that, Jadey!"

"Cat," I warned. "I told you to not call me Jadey. What if I call you Kitty in front of everyone?"

She giggles. "I think that's a cute nickname."

Rolling back over to my original position, I shut my eyes, wanting to sleep. Cat's breathing slows, and I can tell she's out. I give in to the dull lull of sleep, shutting out everything but the rise and fall of both of our breathing patterns.

The next morning, Cat shook me awake. "Jade. Jade, your dad's on the phone with my mom. He wants you to come home. He can't get Zach yet, but they're taking the case to court. Some police officers arrested your mom on accounts of child abuse and endangerment-" I sat up, shivering. A stream of snot ran down my face, and I wiped it off, coughing when I took in a deep breath. Cat placed her tiny hand on my forehead. "Jade.. You're running a fever. Lay back down. I'll heat up some more of that soup." I obeyed, curling up into the sheets, sputtering out a few more coughs, clenching my eyes shut, as the light from the window had become too much for my headache. I guess the stress got to me. As soon as I felt like I was drifting off into a deep slumber, Cat came inside the room, and the smell of the mushroom soup from the previous night filled my nostrils. I smiled, keeping my eyes shut, allowing Cat to baby me. She fed me morsels of the soup, which helped soothe the raging fire in my throat. "I'll stay home and take care of you."

"No, Cat," I let out, my voice raspy. "Tori could get hurt.. Please make sure nobody does anything to her. I'll be okay.. It's just a cold."

Cat bites her lip, but nods, standing up to get dressed. I keep my eyes on the bowl and finish the soup. "Stay raven," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Stay Red-Velvet," I counter, rolling around in the sheets. Cat slowly closes the door, and I place the now empty bowl on her nightstand, and I close my eyes to sleep.

The only thing I remember from my dream is shots of black and red; the usual dream when I'm sick.

A shrill cry from my cellphone awoke me, and I grasped the phone, angrily pressing the 'accept' call, not bothering to check who it was. "Jade," I hear a voice whimper. I sit up in Cat's bed. "I need help."

"Tori?" I croak. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I was walking home from school.. And.." I cut Tori off.

"Baby, it's okay. Where are you?"

"By the Terminal deli off the corner of Jonesboro and Thrice.." I hear how broken she is, and only one thought runs through my mind; kill first, questions later.

I roll off the bed, throwing on a pair of jeans, some socks, some white tennis shoes, and a white tanktop and gray hoodie. "I'm on my way, Tor. I'll be there." Hanging up, I slide my phone in my pocket, and grab my keys, coughing into my arm. "Shit," I mutter, feeling a bit weak. I make it down the steps and out to my car, and I drive as fast as I can to the Terminal. I park in a free space, then exit my car, shivering. "Tori," I call out, almost frantically. I race to the back of the building, trying to find her. My girlfriend is there, sitting by a trashcan. She's curled up, her knees to her chest. I see her shiver through tears. I slide down to her side. "Tori.. Tori, baby, I'm right here." She looks up, and her face is bruised. Her lip was busted, as well. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up as I stood. I slowly carried her back to my car. I unlocked the driver's door, and slid in my seat. Tori curled up in my lab, screams and sobs emitting from the broken girl. I rubbed her back softly. "What happened, Tori?"

She inhaled shakily, clutching onto my hoodie. I let my finger stroke her cheek. "I-I was walking home from school.. And I stopped by here to get something to eat.. I skipped lunch cause I was so worried about you.. And these guys came up, and they.. They took me to the back where there was a blind spot in the cameras.. They beat me, and one of them.. One held me down. Another yanked down my jeans.. And-" I kissed her, allowing her to stop. I've heard enough.

All I felt was pure rage. "I'm gonna find them," I said. "I'm gonna find them, and use my scissors to cut off their dicks."

Tori shuddered. "They go to Hollywood Arts. I recognized them, but I don't know their names. I feel so.. Exposed."

I held my girl tightly. "I'm never going to let you go through that again. Ever. We're gonna go down to the cops. You'll tell them everything, okay? I'll be right there next to you. I'll protect you." Tears began to slip from my eyes as I began to realize that Tori would be broken for a while. "No matter what anyone says, baby, this was not your fault. I love you. I love you." I drove to the police station, Tori still in my lap. When I got to the brick building, I carried her inside, bridal style. When I set her down, the secretary glances up, and immediately shrivels in her seat; it's the same lady from yesterday. "Relax, Barb. I'm here to report a rape and beating case. Er, she is."

Tori explains everything to the woman, and Hank and a few others come out and lead Tori to the back. I insisted on following. I'm not letting her out of my sight.

Not after what those douches did to her.


	14. I'll Give You A Love That's True

"The one who first grabbed me was tall, and he had brown, long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had a goatee.. He was wearing a black jacket, zipped all the way up. He had on khaki shorts and blue, white, and black tennis shoes. I never caught his eye color. His nose was long, and kind of hooked at the end. He had an eyebrow piercing. He smelled like smoke." The artist did his best trying to capture the image of the men Tori explained. The police station called the school to access records so they could have Tori point out who was who.

"Does she have to go to school? I can't let her go there. She could get hurt again," I said, holding Tori.

Officer Wallace's jaw tightened. "We aren't permitted to right her out of school, but she can stay out if necessary. You're sick, yes? Just have her take you to the doctor's. Now, Tori, if you come back with us, we can test for, uh.. traces of DNA in.. Yeah." I stand, along with Tori. "Jade, you're not allowed back here. Why don't you go call her parents?"

"Yeah that'll happen," I mutter. "I'll just call Trina. Tori, let me know when you're done. I love you." She doesn't answer as she grimly follows the officers into the hall. I pull out my phone and call her sister.

"Hello?"

"Uh. Hey. It's Jade."

"Oh! Hey, Jade. How're you feeling? Tori told me you were sick."

I shook my head. "I'm really not the one you should be worried about, Trina."

I hear nothing for a minute. "..What happened?"

I sit back down on the chair, kicking my legs up on the desk in the room. "Tori, uh. Tori got raped and beaten this afternoon. We're at the police station, so you should pro-" Trina hung up on me. Sitting in complete silence for ten more minutes, I felt myself starting to fall asleep again. I gave in, allowing myself to rest.

I woke up to a door slam. Trina had her arms around Tori, and I stood, coughing. I actually felt worse than before. Staggering slowly to the Vega sister, I fell to my knees, getting nauseous. "Oh, man," I mumbled, a warm sensation traveling up my stomach beginning to reach my throat. Tori rushed to my side. "I'm gonna be sick," I said with a moan. Trina found me a trashcan, and soon after, I was hurling up the soup from this morning.

Trina and Tori helped me stand. "I'll drive you to Cat's house," the older Vega offered.

"My car," I muttered, before puking some more.

"I'll get it, Jade," Tori whispered.

I looked up at my girlfriend. "You'll be alone.."

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid anymore. I can't let.. what happened.. consume my every thought. I'm alive. They're gonna catch the guys who did it. I still have the strongest girlfriend in the world."

"Is she bigger than me?" I joked.

"Nah. She is you." Tori leaned in for a kiss on the lips, but I turned my head.

"I can't get you sick, baby. I love you, though." Trina, who decided to go back to the Vega household to knock some sense into her parents, helped me to my car, and Tori drove me back to Cat's. She helped me up to Cat's room, and cuddled with me till I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the room was completely dark. I was covered in a cold, clammy sweat. I realized that I was completely alone. Finding some inner strength, I waltzed out of the bedroom, making my way to the staircase. I gripped the railing tightly, and slowly descended down the steps. When I reached the bottom, I saw the backs of Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre, sitting in that order on the couch. I coughed again, and they all turned around. Immediately, Andre and Robbie stood, running over to help me to the couch. I nodded in thanks, sitting where Andre used to sit, which was on the end, next to Tori. Andre sat in the middle of the sofa, while Robbie resumed his spot next to Cat. I snuggled into Tori, and she hummed softly. Honestly, with what she's been through, it should be me comforting her. But I'm too sick to move from the position I'm in. Tori runs her hand through my hair, and I begin to recognize the tune she's humming; it's that song she and Andre sang two years ago for that record label. The one he made out of that kiddie song.

What was it called? Song 2 U or something?

Yeah.

I leaned up and kissed Tori's check, then settled back down, placing my head on her shoulder. "I love you," I whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, holding my hand. The others in the group laugh on whatever happened on the screen, but all I care about is Tori right now. "I should get the DNA results in the morning. We can swing by the doctor's office, maybe get some coffee, and come back home and rest. We both need it," Tori says. I agreed to her suggestion.

"Tori?" I sputtered, feeling a tightening in my chest. I scrambled to my feet, but fell to my knees. I hacked furiously. "I-I can't breath." The next time I coughed, blood splattered down my mouth. My blood chilled, my hands becoming pale. I heard various amounts of shouting, and I felt touches along my back and sides.

Then, all I was aware of was black.

A nice, soothing black that took all sorrows away.

But I knew I had to fight it. So I fought, and fought, and fought.

_"I don't know what you've been used to, never been with a girl like you.."_

Wheredid that even come from? It sounded strained, and near-empty. But it willed me to push on.


	15. Behind Blue Eyes

I woke up to a rhythm of beeping. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by white.

I hate white.

But one thing I didn't hate was the sound of a steady rise and fall of my girlfriend's breathing pattern. I turned my head, and Vega was curled up in the chair beside my heart rate monitor. "T..Tori," I whispered. She didn't stir. "Vega," I said a little louder. Her eyes shot open.

"You're okay," she murmured with a small smile, standing up. Tori walked to my bed, and grabbed my hand. I squeezed lightly. "You've been here all night. You had fluid in your lungs. Apparently you have a case of the flu, along with traces of pneumonia."

I smack my forehead, cringing. "I forgot to get my flu shot because of everything going on. God, the ONE time."

Tori sighs, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "The doctor said you can go home. I got my DNA results, too. I'm clean. No STD. Plus, I got my period last night, after we checked you into the hospital."

"No baby," I conclude, sighing in relief.

"Nope. Tori Vega is baby-free. I'll go tell the nurse that you're awake." Tori kissed my forehead, calmly walking out of the hospital room.

A little too calmly.

Something was off.

The way her steps glided one after another reminded me of the Tinman from Wizard of Oz.

"Tori?" I called out. She turned. "...This may seem a little off coming from me.. But it's okay to not be okay."

And that's when Victoria Vega broke down.

One tear fell. Then two, then five, then thousands. I sat up in my bed, spreading my arms like an eagle. Tori slid into bed with me, and I scooted closer to the edge, giving her room.

"I-I was so helpless. Those guys didn't show any mercy. They just kept shouting, 'Get the lezbo, get the lezbo'! I feel so disgusting." I gently massaged her lower back, knowing she was probably cramping anyway. "All I wanted was to live my life in peace," she cried, tensing in my hold. "Why can't we just be people?"

"Because people are stupid. You and I? We're special. Nothing in this world can keep me from loving you. You're the only reason I keep going, baby. You're the reason, you're the only exception, you're my sunshine, you're my one and only. Oh, darlin', without you, I'd be dancing with the devil."

She smirks up at me, causing my stomach to flip. "Those are all songs, aren't they?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't change how I feel."

Tori nuzzles into the crook of my neck, and the heat causes me to shiver. "Do you really think things will be okay?"

"No doubt. I've loved you for two years, it's not going to stop now."

Right as we were about to kiss, the doctor walks in. Tori doesn't move, however. "I, uh. Okay. Jade, you can go home. Your father signed you out." I did not protest, as I wanted to get out of this stupid hospital. Tori helped me out to my dad's car, and she rode with me all the way to his house in Beverly Hills.

Zach greeted me with a gigantic hug. I shoved the runt away, feeling feverish. "Is Stacy here?" I asked, my nerves rolling around.

"She's at work," Dad answered, guiding me inside, leading me to a room down the long hallway on the first floor. "You may decorate as you wish on a later note. But right now, you need rest."

I glance at him. "..Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dad shrugs. "Because you're letting me."

I further analyzed the room; a bed was in the middle of the room, and had gray sheets. The walls were a silver color, and the flooring was a dark brown wood covering. A dresser was by the big window on the side, which blocked the closet door as well.

Tori helped me change into some clean pajamas, and we only ended up groping each other thrice.

"Sing to me, please," I requested. Vega nodded, holding me tightly.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.."

Tori's voice lulled me into a soft slumber.

I couldn't be more in love with this girl.


	16. I Can't Face The Dark Without You

Within a few weeks, I was back on my feet. I could say the same for Tori, as well.

But I'd be lying.

Tori wasn't the same Tori before she was raped.

Nobody else saw it but me. The way she jumped every time someone walked close to her..

Those guys were in jail, anyway. They confessed. One of them trued to use the victim blaming strategy. Another claimed that they were trying to "cure her of the gay". It was sad, honestly.

School was normal. People were still giving us a hard time about our relationship, but Beck was leaving us alone. He had even begun hanging out with an entirely new group.

I hate to say it, but I miss him as a friend.

But, it's whatever, I guess. I felt bad for Andre, as he was the fifth wheel in the group. He didn't seem to mind too much, though.

Things were looking up, oh finally.

Until one rainy November morning.

It was a Monday. I hadn't heard from my Vega all weekend, and I was beginning to worry.

I asked some other students if they had seen Tori, and some claimed to have witnessed her arriving earlier. So, I went on a hunt for her. I checked some obvious places; the janitor's closer, the Black Box, etcetera. No luck.

I was walking past the door to the janitor's closet once more, when I heard soft crying. I stopped, leaning my head on the glass of the window. I gripped the handle, trying to push the door open, but it was locked.

I shoved a little harder. "Tori?" I called out, through the crack.

"No," I heard a response. Tori.

I slammed my body against the door. "Tori! Open the door! It's me!" I heard nothing. I mauled the barrier, attempting to get inside. I knelt down, pulling out a paper clip from my pocket, which I kept out of a nervous habit, and bended the metal to be flat, and picked the lock.

It worked.

I swung the door open, and was greeted with pitch black. I shut the door behind me slowly, reaching for the light switch. When I turned on the light, I saw my worst fears becoming a realty.

All I saw was Tori, curled up into a ball. But then, the metal of a knife was reflected into my vision. "Oh my god, Tori.." I knelt down in front of her. I forced her arms out; blood trickled down along the width, from several cuts. "Baby, no.. This doesn't help anything.. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at me, and a rage engulfed her sweet face. The anger melted into sorrow. "I can't. I can't do this anymore. I can't."

My heart screamed. "Tori, I'm right here. I can help you. Please, let me help you. Please."

Tori scrambled to her feet, holding the blade to her neck. "Jade, I can't. I can't anymore! I can't fucking take this! My parents hate me, this school hates me, you hate me.."

I clutched Vega's wrists. "Where did you get that idea? I love you." Tears fall down from her eyes. "I love you," I repeated.

She pressed the knife softly in her neck, not enough to break skin, but enough that I nearly yanked the damn thing out from her hold. "Let me go, Jade. I'm fucking miserable!"

"Tor.. Put down the knife."

"Let me die!"

"Please," I begged. "Put it down." Tori sobbed harder. "Tori, put it down. Put it down. This isn't right." She shut her eyes tightly, and I noticed that the grip on the blade was loosening. The knife fell to the floor, a shattering sound following. Tori sank to her knees, very slowly. I followed her down, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry you can't let me go. I'm not worth your troubles."

"Tori. Listen to me. I love you more than anything in this world. I was there for you when you were raped. I nearly killed those fuckers myself. I'm not gonna quit loving you just because you're not pure or whatever." My voice was wavering. "Without you, I'd be empty. You have shown me so much. I don't hate things as much as I did. I'm not angry. I'm happy. All because of you." Tori locks eyes with me, and I see all the pain locked within the browns. "I love you. You're everything I could ever need." I pull her into my lap, and grab the paper towels on the floor next to us, dabbing at the blood on her arms. She cringes. "Shh, I know it stings. It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'll never leave." After I clean up what I can, we sit together in silence.

"I'm sorry-" I silence the half-Latina with a kiss, running my hands down her sides. Tori relaxes, grabbing my hands. I smile into our lip-locking session. My girlfriend runs her tongue along my lower lip, and I open my mouth for a moment to allow access. She moans slightly as I rake my nails along her thighs. I lift her into the air as I stand, and roughly hold her against the wall, out of sight from the window on the door, hitting the light off as I go. I break the kiss, leaning down to her neck, letting my hot breath linger in the crook for a moment.

"Now do you believe that I love you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you through so much. I love you. I'm sorry I almost made you go through a horrible heartbreak. It was stupid. I'm stupid."

"Baby. I'm in this with you. You come to me if there is ever a problem. Cutting doesn't solve shit. I love you."

Tori kisses my cheek. "..I love you, too."

I know she means it, but I'm afraid I'd lose her to the burden of society.

I can't let that happen.

I won't let that happen.

Maybe I do need to take up that offer of therapy. We could both use it.


	17. And Then I Crashed Into You

"Okay, Miss Vega, if you could join me back here, we can get started-"

"Wait," Tori said, clutching my hand. I gently rubbed my thumb in her palm. "Can Jade come? Please?"

The therapist lady glanced at the two of us, then sighed. "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Miss Vega." Tori led me into the room.

The room was a little small. There wasn't that cliche couch thing, but rather, three red beanbag chairs. The walls were beige, and the only light was coming from two lamps in the far corners of the room. A big, brown bookcase was placed by the wall. Tori's therapist sat in one of the beanbag chairs, and we followed suit. "Okay, Miss Vega-"

"Actually, uh, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Tori."

The therapist began scribbling at the clipboard I just noticed she was holding. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and Tori placed a hand on my leg.

"Okay, Tori. My name is Mrs. Carpenter, but you may call me Whitney." Vega and I shared a glance, shrugging. "Can you tell me who this is?" Whitney asked, a little edge to her tone.

Tori held my hand again. "This is my girlfriend, Jade."

Whitney nodded. "And how did you two meet?"

"Well, uh.. We go to the same school, Hollywood Arts, and.. I spilled coffee on her boyfriend.. And then she poured coffee on my head. And, uh. We hated each other, but not really hated each other.. For like, two years. And Jade had an accident, and I came over to help, and she kissed me. And I liked it. So now we're dating," Tori said in an awkward fashion. It was fucking adorable.

"Are your parents okay with you two dating?" Tori glanced down, and I noticed that she was shaking slightly. I rubbed my hand across her back. "I said-"

"She heard you," I snapped.

"Take your time." Whitney backed off. I gently caressed my Vega's leg.

"No," Tori admitted. "They're not. They kicked me out and now I live with my older sister, Trina."

Whitney continued to write notes down. "Okay.. Tell me, what are your fears?"

"M-my fears?" The therapist nodded. "..Losing Jade.. Losing myself.."

"Mhm.. I understand you were raped." Tori froze. It almost looked like she was about to cry. My girlfriend nodded slowly. "Mhm. And how did that make you feel?"

Tori glanced down. "..S-shattered. A-a-afraid. I felt disgusting. And ashamed.."

I shot up. "Okay, lady, how is bringing that up going to help anything!? Asking her how she felt about that. Well damn, how would you feel? What kind of person are you!? Who the hell do you think you fucking are?"

Whitney sank low into her seat. "I-I'm supposed to be guiding her through this dark time.. It's not good to keep things in!" I yanked Tori up, and she clutched onto my waist.

"Take me home," Tori pleaded. I scowled at the lady.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>When we reached my car, we sat in the seats, deviously silent. My phone rang; it was Cat.<p>

"Hey hey," my bubbly friend exclaimed. I answered a mellow hey, tapping my fingers on my leg. "So, uh, how'd the thing go?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "We're not going back. She wasn't helpful. No, I don't want to talk about it."

Cat was silent for a moment. "I gotta t- Wanna come over? I glanced over at my girlfriend, who was people-watching.

"Yeah, sure. Two of us?"

"Yes please," Cat said, weakly. Oh jeez, something happened. Something always happens.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna take you back to Trina's. How about we go on a little date tomorrow?" Tori smiled, nodding. I drove her to her sister's apartment, and then sped over to Cat's. I walked up to her front door, opening it with the key I still possessed. I saw Cat sitting on her couch, curled up, watching some movie. I plopped down next to her, which scared her half to death.

"Jade! Oh my god, that scared me half to death.." See? "...I gotta tell you something."

"Okay. Hit me."

She glanced around, her brown orbs filled with worry. With a squeak, Cat pulled me upstairs, into her room, and slammed the door shut, locking it. "I had sex with Robbie."

I felt my blood boil. "You.. What!? It's only been two months since you started dating! Did he force you to do it? I swear, I am going to kill-" Cat cut me off.

"Not so loud," she whined. "He didn't make me do anything.. We did 'it' about two weeks ago."

"And you're just now telling me?" I stomped my foot in annoyance.

"I wasn't even going to tell you in the first place, but.."

I placed my hands on her bony shoulders. "But what?" Cat looked up into my eyes, tears running down her own. "Oh, no. Cat, no.. Tell me you used protection."

"Okay. We used protection."

"..That's a lie, isn't it?" Cat squeaked, her cries turning to sobs, and latched onto me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "It's a lie," I confirmed, rubbing her back gently. "And you think you're pregnant." Cat sobbed harder. "Okay, Cat, listen. I've been in this situation before with Beck. Luckily, it was false. Anyway, I'm gonna get you some tests. Drink a lot of water. But don't go to the bathroom, not until I get back."

Cat nodded, walking with me downstairs. "Kay kay.."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Robbie later."

And with that, I left.


	18. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

The moment of truth was upon us; a small beep was heard from the bathroom sink. Cat and I looked at each other. The girl covered her face with her tiny hands, emitting a small whimper.

"I-I can't look," she stuttered. "Jadey, please look for me.." And so I did.

Fuck. Great. "...I, uh. You're uh. It's positive, kitty."

The poor girl burst into tears. "Jade, are you sure? Can't I just take one more?"

I frown, shaking my head. "That's the third one, Cat.. You're pregnant.." My friend starts to cry even harder than before. "Hey.. Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're like, halfway through Senior year. You'll have your kid after school gets out. And I'll be there with you every step of the way. So will Tori, and Andre, and especially Robbie."

She looked up at me in fear. "What if he rejects me?"

"Then, he's stupid. But I don't think he will. He's Robbie. He really loves you."

Cat glances around her bathroom. "I'm sorry I'm causing you more trouble.. Right now, it seems as if the universe is out to get you."

I nod in agreement. "Right? Almost as if someone is testing my limits. Like, my life is a story, and the author wants to see how far I can go."

Cat leans on me, and I hug her gently. "I'm scared."

I push her hair back. "I know you're scared. It's a scary thing. I'm not gonna sugar-coat it. It's a hard thing to go through. But this is your baby. You have a little munchkin, possibly the size of a walnut. Hell, I don't know. I'll take you to the doctor. I'm the best friend. I'll be there when Robbie can't. Any time you need me, I'm there, kitty." Cat cries out a weak thanks, and I nod, holding her hand.

"There's so much I have to do," she gasps, grasping my wrist, her fingers cold and clammy. "I have to pick a name, and get clothes, and a nursery, and food, and toys, and- my parents are going to kill me. Jade, I'm so fucked." Damn, she's upset. She never curses.

I smirk. "You're already fucked, Cat. Remember?"

"Shut up. Please. I'm freakin' out, Jade, I'm freakin' out!"

"If you don't want it, get an abortion!"

Cat hangs her her mouth open. "I could never do that! This is my baby!" I raise an eyebrow at her. She closes her mouth. "..I get it. Will you at least help me tell my parents? And Robbie?"

"I told you, Cat, I'll be there. Every step of the way."

* * *

><p>The conversation with her parents went surprisingly well. I mean, yeah, they were disappointed. But they were grateful that Cat chose to talk to them about it, rather than be the last to know. Cat's father looked as if he wanted to kill Robbie, especially when we came by the house to pick her up for their date they planned a while back.<p>

"A-actually, Robbie," my petite little red-headed friend began, "there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Robbie asked, barely audible.

Cat shook her head vigorously. "No! God, no. Robbie, I'm.. I'm pregnant. And he or she is yours." The Jewish boy nearly fainted, but I caught him before he hit the ground. "Please don't leave me," Cat begged.

Robbie gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I would never leave you. I love you, and I will never stop. And I'll love this baby, too. Heck, I already love this baby." The couple shared a hug, and it made me want to go check on Vega.

"I'll be back," I announced, romping upstairs to get my phone.

A text message notification appeared on the screen as I pressed the little home button.

**Jade, can we talk?**

It was from Tori.

With a gulp, I unlocked the phone, punching in my girlfriend's number. "Hey," I said with caution as she answered.

"Jade," Tori started. "I-I can't do this anymore."

My heart sank. "Tori, I told you, killing yourself is a bad solu-" She cut me off.

"This isn't about wanting to kill myself. This is about us. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." I heard a click. Then, the dial tone.

Which also resembled my heartbeat.

"...No," I murmured, lowering to my knees. "No, no, no.."

Everything was numb, yet amplified. I felt blind, yet red mixed in with black. I was empty. I was broken.

Nothing has ever hurt as badly than this.

Not my mother abusing me, not breaking my leg, not burning my elbow, not the cuts on my arms..

This was different.

Like a butterfly losing its wings.

I was just... Gone.


	19. I Began To Lose Control

The tightness in my chest still hasn't ceased since that night. Tori wouldn't talk to me. I tried,

countless times, to get an answer.

All I wanted to know was why?

Why did she want to break up with me?

I thought she needed me, but it's clear that I need her more. I need Tori Vega. I'm so lost without her smile. I miss her hugs, I miss her kisses, I miss her hand.. I'm going insane without her.

I threw my pen against the wall, along with my crummy black composition notebook with a heavy grunt. I had begun to go to therapy for myself, after Cat convinced me to try it after she found me assembling a noose. I shuddered, cringing at the memory. My therapist suggested I wrote a journal about how I felt. It all led to Tori, however. I started this little diary project about a week ago, and every single night, I wrote about my ex-girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend.

Tori Vega and I are no longer dating.

I curled up into a ball, the tears falling before I can catch myself. "No," I whispered. "I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm Jade. Jadelyn West. I can handle myself." But, I knew I was lying to myself. I'm nothing without Tori.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "..Jade?" It was my little brother.

"It's unlocked," I said, wiping my face off with my hoodie sleeve. The runt opened the door slowly, peeking his head in. He took a step inside, and I noticed he was wearing pajamas; a white t-shirt and red and black plaid pants. "What do you want, Zach?"

My brother sat down beside me on the floor, scooting closer. "To say hi," he answered. "You never leave your room anymore. I miss you. And I'm worried about you. So's dad. And Stacy."

I shut my eyes, rubbing Zach's arm. "Stacy can stuff it. She doesn't care about me."

"But she does, too," he whined. I shoved the child away from me, crossing my arms. "Honest!"

I glanced down at Zach. "If I talk to her, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yes," he said with a firm nod. God, he looks like me. Fuckin' copy-cat.

I stood up, pulling the munchkin with me. "You're a buttmunch, y'know?"

He attached himself to my waist. "I know. I love you, Jadey." I shoved him away.

"A, don't hug me. B, don't call me Jadey. Get out." Zach refused to move. Narrowing my eyes, I growled slightly. "One.." The child ran out of my bedroom, looking as if he had nearly pissed himself. Hah.

My phone began to ring. I pounced on my bed, grabbing the phone, answering without checking who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jadey!" It was Cat.

Flipping over onto my back, I shut my eyes tightly. "What?"

I heard the girl giggle. "I have an idea!"

"..What kind of idea?"

"The best kind!" She paused. I urged the girl to continue. "I know how you can get Tori back."

Immediately, I sat up. "Elaborate."

"What if you write her a song? And you perform it at The Great Big Showcase."

I sighed. "Cat, that's in April. Which is in, like.. four months. I can't wait that long."

"Oh, yeah. Then.. How about at the kickback in two weeks?"

"That's not.. Bad.. That's a good idea. Come over right this instant. You're helping me write it. And you're singing backup. I love you, Cat, you're a genius!" I hung up, bolting out of my room, out to the kitchen. My step-mother was reading a book at the kitchen table. We both ignored one another, and I put a jumbo bag of popcorn in the microwave, and started making some lemonade. My dad walked into the room. "Jade."

"What?" I asked, not turning from the lemon squeezer.

"It's nine at night. Why are you making popcorn and lemonade?"

I glanced at him. "Oh. Cat's coming over to spend the night."

He smirked. "And you didn't run this by me or Stacy?"

I shrugged. "We'll be out of your hair. Don't worry."

"Just make sure you don't wake up Zach. He just went to bed." I rolled my eyes, going back to making lemonade.

As soon as the freakishly large bag of popcorn finished popping, someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," I announced, strolling over to the front to answer whoever, probably Cat, was at the door.

Sure enough, there she was. "Hey hey," Cat greeted, giving me a hug. I allowed the action, feeling the small baby bump. She was already showing, but only by a bit.

"And how's baby Valentine?" I asked, rubbing my palm on her stomach. Cat giggled.

"Just fine. Morning sickness sucks, though."

"I know. Why don't you go to my room? I'll get the lemonade ready, and bring the popcorn."

"Kay kay," she agreed, skipping down the hall. About five minutes later, I finished adding sugar and water to the juice, and I held the pitcher in one hand, stuck the glasses between my other arm, and held the bag of popcorn between my teeth, carefully making my way to my bedroom. I closed the door with my butt, and Cat held me by grabbing the cups out from my arms, placing them on my dark brown wooden dresser. I dropped the popcorn onto the floor, placing the pitcher of lemonade next to the glass cups. With a heavy sigh, I bent over, picking up the bag, opening it, letting the steam into the air. "I'll go get a bowl," Cat offered. I nodded in response, sinking into my bed. Cat returned, and dumped the popcorn into the metal bowl.

"So," I started. "A song. For Tori."

"A lesbian love song-" I threw my pillow at her.

"Cat, come on!"

She giggled loudly. "Where's your piano?"

"In my closet." Cat hops up, running over to the door to my filled closet, and my piano falls out onto the floor, causing the poor girl to squeak and jump back. I quickly grab my piano, taking it over to my bed, turning it on. "Okay, Cat, tell me whatcha got."

Cat sits next to me, bringing over our lemonade and popcorn. She places her finger tips on the keys, gently playing some familiar riff. "Cat.. That's, uh.."

"Oh, I know! I couldn't think of anything. But don't you think this song perfectly describes you and Tori?"

I scratched my head. "I, uh.. I guess.."

"So, why write a song when it already exists so perfectly?"

"..I guess you're right, Cat. But you're still singing back-up."

She giggled. "I know, Jadey."

Maybe this will work..


	20. Please Don't Leave Me

Thank you, all of you, for reading this story. All the reviews, favorites, and follows are what keeps me going as a writer. I love writing for you guys, and I love interacting with you all. So, thank you, for making this story possible.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>About a month later, a nice December night, we were ready for the showcase. It was all set up; the song, the musicians, the other back up singers, plus me and Cat.<p>

"And now, hold onto your top hats.. Please welcome to the stage, Jade West and Cat Valentine!" The crowd roared in applause and cheers, as Cat and I made our way to the stage out in the parking lot.

I tapped the microphone, clearing up my throat. "..This is a song dedicated to my-" I paused. "..Someone really special to me."

"Hit it!" Cat screamed, standing next to me, dancing. I laughed softly, grabbing the pole of the mic. "Da da da da.. Da da da.. Da da da da da," Cat sang into her own microphone.

The music started.

"I don't know if I can yell any louder.. How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting?" I glanced out into the audience as I sang, looking for Tori; I saw her, sitting alone, curled up into a ball. She was staring at the stage, and I noticed tears. I frowned, continuing with the song.

"Baby, please, please.. Don't leave me," I sang, along with Cat, ending the song. The crowd cheered, and I walked off stage, fearing I would break down and beg for Tori back.

Cat followed me, claiming that we had done amazingly. I shrugged, gulping down an entire bottle of water. The red-head tapped my shoulder, pointing over at a wall, and I noticed that Tori was leaning against it. I dropped the bottle, water splashing onto the floor.

"Tori," I mumbled. She dropped her bag, running towards me. On command, I opened my arms, and she flew into my hug. I saw Cat smile and back out on stage. I focused on Tori, spinning her around.

Her grip got tightened. "I-I'm sorry..! I didn't- I shouldn't- my parents,

a-and your mom, and Beck.. They all just got to me, and I-I didn't wanna cause you any more pain.." I let go, holding her chin up with my index finger.

"It hurt more when you left me. I was lost. I was empty. I was broken. Tori Vega, I love you more than anything this world has to offer. Nothing can change that."

She looked up at me with hopeful, teary eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, Jade?"

"I'll never trade that position for the world." Tori and I locked lips, and I pulled back when I realized we had an audience: someone opened the curtain. The people were applauding, and I even heard a few whistles. I smiled at the crowd, holding out my middle finger, then wrapped my arm around my girlfriend's shoulder, leading her off the stage, to my car. I opened the passenger side for her, then slid into the driver's seat.

"Hey Jade?"

"Hm?"

Tori softly grabbed my chin, pulling me over for a kiss.

Sparks never felt so amazing.

* * *

><p>I glanced down at my watch, anxiously pacing the waiting room. My girlfriend looked at me, concerned. "Jade, please sit down. Cat will be fine. I promise. She's a strong girl. Besides, you're beginning to dig a rut in the floor," she teased.<p>

"Tori, my best friend is back there, having a fucking baby, and they won't even let me back there! I'm wiggin' out!"

She stood, grabbing my hand, leading me back to sit down. "Cat herself requested family only. She probably wanted to prove to herself that she can do this."

"But, that doesn't mean I can't be there to help her," I muttered, sinking down in the seat next to Tori's. "I'd want her help, if I were in this situation." Vega sighed, intertwining our fingers. I looked over at Andre, who was sleeping on the floor underneath the flat screen tv, and Beck, who was reading a magazine on the floor next to Andre.

That's right, Beck. After the Full Moon Jam, he had apologized for everything he'd done, and admitted it was wrong and stupid. It took all of us a while, but we allowed him back into our little group. We all missed him, honestly.

Robbie was back with Cat and her family, as he was the baby's father.

Cat and Robbie wanted to wait on finding out their child's sex, which is stupid, but whatever. I helped Cat and her mom decorate the guest bedroom to be a gender-neutral paradise. We had a bunch of "cute" honey bee decorations, yellow walls, a nice white crib, and plenty of clothes. We decided on buying toys and other various items after the kid popped out of Cat, when we got an idea of what gender they were.

I guess I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was due to a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Robbie, clad in green scrubs, some gloves, and a mask that hung around his neck, he was smiling like an idiot. "Jade. Wanna meet someone?"

"Hell yeah," I said, standing up, all sleepiness abandoning my body. I followed my best friend's nerdy boy toy down the long, possibly empty, hall. We stopped at Cat's door, and he brought a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes, but shut up. He slowly opened the door, and I followed him in tiny footsteps.

Cat was lying in the hospital bed, her red hair pulled back; she was all sweaty and gross. However, she had a smile on her face. Then, I glanced down, and took notice of a pile of baby in her arms. "Hey," Cat whispered. Her voice was strained and hoarse.

"Hey, baby girl," I said, a grin finding its way to my lips.

Cat giggled. "In speaking of baby girls.." A girl. Cat and Robbie had a daughter. I shuffled to Cat's bed to get a closer look; the baby had tufts of curly hair, which were a dark brown, almost black. I couldn't see her ears, but her nose and lips matched her mother's. She was incredibly beautiful. "Wanna hold her?" Cat asked. I nodded, holding out my arms. The new mom lifted her up, and I took her, gently, making sure I was holding correctly. "..Robbie, I know what her name is."

"Do tell," he said in a very nerd-like fashion.

She paused, looking at me, then Robbie. I cradled Baby Valentine, poking her nose gently, to which she crinkled it up. Which was fucking adorable. "Harper. Harper Jadelyn Shapiro." My head shot up automatically. Cat was naming her daughter after me?

"S-Shapiro?" Robbie stuttered. Cat nodded. "O-okay.. So, uh. Does this mean you wanna marry me?"

"Well, duh," I added. I handed Harper to Robbie, pulling a seat up by the hospital bed.

"Jade, will you be Harper's godmother?"

"Well, duh," I said again, causing everyone to laugh.

Cat's parents looked at each other, then the doctor, then stepped out. Instantly, Tori, Andre, and Beck, piled into the room.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Came from Tori.

"What's it's name?" asked Andre.

"..It's so tiny," Beck mumbled. I patted his shoulder, grabbing Tori's hand.

Cat laughed softly. "Her name is Harper Jadelyn Shapiro. Do you guys wanna hold her?" Our friends nodded, and Robbie handed Harper to Tori, who held her for about seven minutes, then passed her to Andre, then Andre to Beck, who handed her back to Cat.

"She's beautiful," Tori said. The guys agreed. I let my eyes fall on Cat, and saw she was falling asleep.

"Hey, let's let this family have some alone time, huh?" I offered, ushering everyone out.

Robbie taps my shoulder. "Hey, Jade? Happy birthday."

Shit, I nearly forgot. I'm legal now.

With a wide smile, I nodded. "And happy birthday to your daughter there. Take good care of her." He wiped a tear from his eye, and I hugged him. "Give that to Cat for me."

"Will do, Jade."

I met up with the others, holding Tori's hand when I found them. I kissed her cheek, following everyone out to our vehicles.

"Thanks for an amazing roller coaster, guys," I said. "I couldn't have asked for better friends, or a better girlfriend."

Tori and I got into my car, after saying our goodbyes. We were driving along into the morning, as the sun was rising.

"Hey, Tori?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Let's get married."


End file.
